


Мои люди

by Aylona



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Deviates From Canon, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Points of View, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylona/pseuds/Aylona
Summary: Заявка, она же саммари: канон, период первого сезона, знакомство и развитие отношений. Не стеб, не дарк, не десфик, но можно ангст, рейтинг R или NC-17. Обязательное введение собак Какаши как полноценных персонажей, хотя бы Паккуна. Хотелось бы не очень флаффно, можно даже грустный текст.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Мои люди

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан в 2012 году для дайри-сообщества "Naruto: фанфики Какаши/Ирука" на VIII КакаИру фикатон (новогодний).

У каждого человека должна быть пара.

Это я усвоил еще щенком. У щенков ведь как? Наполовину видишь глазами, наполовину носом — вот носом я и усвоил, что у каждого человека на земле есть свой человек. Особый такой человек, единственный, как люди говорят, неповторимый — тот, кто поймет, всегда будет рядом и все такое. Странные они существа: вечно пытаются придумать сложные определения тому, что на самом деле проще простого.

Люди вообще склонны придумывать себе сложности. Кажется, они считают, что чем жизнь сложнее, тем она интереснее. А по сути — ну что в ней интересного, в такой жизни-то? Бегаешь, бегаешь, а в итоге — ни угла своего, ни места. Или вот, скажем, как они ищут пару. Они же смотрят на других людей глазами и верят, что что-то должно, как они говорят, «екнуть». А как оно «екнет», скажите на милость, если они не удосуживаются свою потенциальную пару даже обнюхать? Верят глазам, верят внешности — ухоженной шкуре, дорогому ошейнику, смазливой мордашке, хвост трубой и все такое — а потом удивляются, что это они ошибаются раз за разом. Потому и ошибаются, что забыли — давно когда-то забыли, променяв нюх и слух на свою смешную конечность и походку на двух лапах, как на самом деле нужно искать свою пару. Не по внешности. Не по голосу. По запаху.

Запах — вот что самое главное в этом поиске. Он никогда не обманет; люди пытаются его подделать, обливаются духами с головы до ног и не понимают, что настоящий запах не вытравить и не спрятать. Думаю, правда, они что-то такое подозревают — недаром же верят в «любовь с первого взгляда». А я так скажу: если человек нашел свою пару на расстоянии — значит, у него не такой глупый нос, как у других людей. Опять же, никто не отменял стечение обстоятельств, наиглупейшие случайности и все такое. Впрочем, я отвлекся.

Так вот, любому человеку — да и, положа лапу на сердце, любому существу, если оно не гермафродит — нужна пара. И, как и любое живое существо, человек ее ищет. Осознанно или нет — дело десятое, хотя, конечно, шансы найти пару значительно выше, если ее целенаправленно искать. Нехорошо это — быть одному, неправильно, и мало кто может себе это позволить. Запах у одиночества — горький и терпкий, и человек в нем ежится, будто от холода. А человеку не должно быть холодно в жизни, даже если он сам так решил.

Вот почему, когда от Вожака вдруг повеяло одиночеством, я поднял тревогу.

***

Вожак у нас — парень что надо, даже люди с этим не спорят. Иногда мне кажется, что он сам — тоже немного собака, эдакий дикий пес-предводитель, который всегда лучше знает, что нужно стае, и ведет ее за собой. Предводитель должен быть уверенным и сильным, следить за собой и другими, а этого у нашего Вожака не отнять: он хоть и прячет один глаз под хитаем, словно надеясь обмануть кого-то, в слежке сто очков вперед даст любой собаке. Уважать, признавать и любить Вожака редко у кого получается, но нам повезло — когда-то мы сами признали его Вожаком, и он это ценит. Вот только советов не слушает, а мог бы. Нам-то со стороны виднее.

Горький и такой терпкий запах, что немедленно захотелось чихнуть, Вожак принес с одной из миссий. Этот запах мешался с запахом железа и крови, искристым запахом печатей, но мы узнали его безошибочно. Откровенно говоря, мы давно его ждали: слишком долго Вожак жил одиночкой, почему-то почитая своей парой совсем не того человека. Их запахи были схожи, не скрою, и, наверное, можно было бы ошибиться — но кто равен суммону в распознавании запахов? Мы не ошиблись — но и лезть не стали: в конце концов, Вожак доволен жизнью и ладно. Но когда сам Вожак наконец понял свою ошибку — одиночество настигло и его, вплелось в его запах тонкой горькой струйкой, смешавшись в единую нить с кисло-больным запахом расставания. 

Правда, сам Вожак этого не признал.

– Я сам себе хозяин, — отрезал он, когда я завел об этом разговор. — Мне никто не нужен.

Ну конечно, ему никто не нужен, как же. А одиночество, видимо, просто так горело на нем бирюзовым пламенем.

– А ты бы подумал, — между делом бросил я, устраиваясь на ночлег у него под боком. — Людей-то много вокруг. Глядишь, кто тебе и глянется.

– Паккун, — он поморщился и, посмотрев на меня своим единственным глазом, криво усмехнулся. — Спи уже, советчик. Обойдусь как-нибудь.

Тем и кончилось.

Вот так и выясняется, что очень полезная черта характера может оказаться очень бесполезной — и зачем Вожаку сейчас его самоуверенность? Сколько мы — ну, хорошо, в основном я, остальные редко на Вожака пасть раскрывали, и то исключительно на миссиях — ни бились, сколько ни заводили разговоров, а он все твердил одно и то же: мне никто не нужен, я сам по себе и сам для себя. Иными словами, захлопни пасть и не лезь, куда не просят. Я даже пообижался немного для вида — ну что за пренебрежение? Не чужие ведь, в конце концов. Но люди — они такие, вечно считают себя самыми умными. Оттого и все беды их.

Оттого и у Вожака — все беды.

***

Человеку не должно быть холодно в жизни. Холодно может быть в смерти — вот где действительно уместен холод — но не в жизни. А намеренно превращать себя в труп, шаг за шагом уходя все дальше и дальше от любого тепла, может только очень странный человек.

Вожак, как оказалось, один из этих странных людей. Ему было холодно в его одиночестве, но Вожак не стремился от него избавиться — жил в нем, свыкался с ним, как с неизбежностью, и даже как будто гордился. А чем гордиться-то? Тем, что не пожелал шевельнуть лапой, чтобы найти свою пару? Ну и предмет для гордости, скажу я вам. Так-то любой может — уткнуться в книжку, уже обложка которой на всем понятном языке цветов кричит «не подходи!», и не обращать внимания ни на что вокруг, а во время миссий с головой окунаться в бой, превращаясь в машину для убийства себе подобных. Ни следа оригинальности, ни грана фантазии — только безразличие, спрятавшееся под маской лени. Холодное безразличие одиночества.

И разве ж объяснишь ему, что нельзя так. Не слушается он наших советов.

Но если Вожак у нас внезапно поглупел в своей черной-пречерной меланхолии и решил сгинуть одиноким и непонятым, то мы-то остались в своем уме. На общем совете стаи было решено: Вожака надо спасать. Без него и стая не стая, и мы не мы — чего уж там. Вот только решить-то все можно, да выполнение под вопросом. Как найдешь пару человеку, если только он сам и может ее определить? Даже нюх наш безошибочный тут не поможет: ошибку человека — найдем, а свою ошибку кто сразу увидит. Думали-думали — ничего не надумали, кроме того, что надо Вожака почаще вытаскивать куда-нибудь, кроме миссий. Глядишь, там и найдет он того, кто вытащит его из страшного безразличия.

Если б мы знали, как затянется это подвешенное состояние одиночества, мы бы пошли на более решительные меры. Но — будущего знать не дано даже собакам, что уж о людях говорить.

Пара лет прошла без изменений — только горький запах все больше прилипал к коже Вожака, пропитывал его форму и дом. Раньше Вожак тоже пах не так уж весело: кровь, пот, грязь, острый дымок дзюцу, металл, и только далеким-далеким намеком — собственный запах, по которому его несложно было отличить от миллиона других шиноби, запах горячего камня, огня и пепла. Одиночество постепенно заменяло его, оттесняло на задний план, стирало, и меня пугало с каждым днем все больше, что иногда, особенно в темные вечера без миссий, когда Вожак сидел на подоконнике, забросив руки за голову и глядя в небо, мне приходилось долго-долго принюхиваться, чтобы убедиться, что передо мной — действительно мой Вожак. Все осталось по-прежнему — и кровь, и пот, и грязь, и металл; только вот собой Вожак больше не пах. 

Правильно люди говорят: одиночество съедает. Никогда бы не подумал, что они могут быть в этом так правы.

И когда мне уже стало казаться, что от Вожака больше ничего не осталось — только тело-оружие, наполненное душным туманом одиночества, — произошло неожиданное.

Слава нашему собачьему богу, присматривающему за песьей душой Вожака, — произошло.

***

Не только мы заметили изменения в Вожаке. Хокаге, видимо, может поспорить с нами в наблюдательности, а то и перегонит нас. После визита к нему Вожак ходил хмурый, сердитый, пинал все, что попадалось под ноги, а потом, схватив свою книжку, вылетел из дома. Правда, я его не виню: мне бы тоже не понравилось, вручи мне кто-то на воспитание малолетних щенков.

Вожак побродил по деревне — не меньше трех кругов нарезал, честное слово — вернулся на главную улицу и свернул в бар. Я тихо трусил за ним, на всякий случай оставив форму дома — неизвестно, как гражданские отреагируют на собаку, облаченную в жилет и хитай, а я ведь могу и не удержаться, если меня вдруг поднимут на смех. Вожак чувствовал слежку — не мог не чувствовать, но, видимо, решил, что я ему не помешаю, и не стал меня прогонять. Когда он свернул в бар, я проскочил вслед за ним: мало ли, вдруг он налижется с горя до потери пульса, кто его домой доставит? А если я хоть что-нибудь в чем-нибудь понимаю, именно это он и собирался сделать — ведь Хокаге своим приказом разрушал вполне комфортный мир, который Вожак сам себе создал и из которого не хотел выползать, как из любимой конуры. Что ж, я его понимал, хоть и не одобрял. Впрочем, Вожаку явно не было дела до моего мнения. Самоуверенный человек — что с него взять?

В баре оказалось на удивление много людей. Когда я вошел вслед за Вожаком, мне показалось, что они все дружно решили встать мне назло — то и дело я натыкался на чьи-то ноги, которые все время норовили пнуть или наступить на меня, и я едва сдерживался, чтобы не вцепиться зубами в чью-нибудь лодыжку. Перед стойкой появилось другое препятствие — высокие барные стулья, которые стояли в ряд и выглядели строем шиноби, готовых защищать стойку до последней опилки. Я не стал продираться сквозь них; вместо этого я сиганул в угол, где было относительно спокойно и откуда хорошо просматривалось место, которое занял Вожак.

Это было единственное свободное место, и Вожак, конечно, не побрезговал им, хотя находилось оно уже на излете стойки и бармен с трудом поспевал туда посматривать. Не побрезговал он и компанией — впрочем, вряд ли он счел нужным обратить внимание на человека, оказавшегося его соседом; зато я обратил. На вид — чуть меньше двадцати пяти, невысокий, но крепко сложенный, смуглый, волосы собраны в тугой высокий хвост, переносицу пересекает длинный шрам. Одет, пожалуй, чересчур аккуратно, и руки, несмотря на широкую ладонь и явно сильные пальцы, вряд ли постоянно держат оружие — на руки тех, кто с ним никогда не расстается, я достаточно насмотрелся, чтобы определить это с полувзгляда. Скорее всего, штабной, кто еще может быть в деревне шиноби таким аккуратным, да и ранг, похоже, не больно высокий. Ничего примечательного или необычного… кроме одного. Когда Вожак сел рядом, парень наградил его удивленным взглядом — еще бы, такая легенда рядом с ним за стойку плюхнулась! — поспешно отвел глаза, но затем то и дело стал поглядывать на соседа. Что он там высматривал, за маской и хитаем, мне неведомо, только смотрел он уже не с удивлением, потрясением, узнаванием или, не дай бог, восторгом, а как будто с беспокойством — так медики поглядывают на явно нездорового незнакомого человека, оценивая, не нужна ли немедленная помощь.

Вожак эти разглядывания выдержал ровно пять минут — до тех пор, пока ему не принесли бутылку саке и чашечку. После чего, не поворачиваясь, Вожак осведомился:

– Рассмотрели?

Парень вздрогнул, и я усмехнулся — неужели он думал, что шиноби такого класса, как Вожак, может не заметить наблюдения?..

– Простите, — парень отвернулся, сел ровно и, как будто пытаясь спрятаться, явно машинальным движением потер шрам. Вожак хмыкнул и, откупорив бутылку, налил саке в чашечку. — Вы неважно выглядите.

Вожак чуть не пролил саке, а я аж пасть раскрыл от изумления. Интересно, как этот парень смог определить состояние Вожака, если даже лица его не видел — только маску да хитай?

– Откуда вам знать, — похоже, Вожак тоже озадачился этим вопросом. Парень пожал плечами, по-прежнему не глядя на него.

– Вижу, — просто ответил он. И вполне логично добавил: — Мало кто ни с того ни с сего приходит в бар, чтобы напиться.

Вожак повернулся к нему, окинул взглядом — внимательно, с головы до ног, оценивая, — криво усмехнулся и демонстративно, залпом влил в себя саке. Парень проследил за ним, скосив глаза, и поморщился.

– Вы потрясающе наблюдательны, — Вожак снова повернулся к стойке, наливая следующую порцию. Волосы у него на голове словно встали дыбом, ощетиниваясь, как дикобраз перед нападением — обычное дело, когда Вожаку кто-то пытался давать советы. — Но это дело не вашего ума и… — он усмехнулся и с садистским удовольствием продолжил: — …и не вашего ранга.

Когда Вожак взвинчен, сердит и зол, ему очень нравится взвинчивать, сердить и злить окружающих, а потом с наслаждением с ними лаяться. Неприятная черта характера, и хорошо, что к нам она имеет мало отношения — с нами проще сразу свару устроить. Парень, однако, не обиделся, только вскинул брови и потер переносицу — на этот раз задумчиво.

– Интересно, какого же ранга должен быть человек, чтобы иметь право заботиться об окружающих, — произнес он так удивленно, как будто действительно озадачился этим вопросом. Вожак на миг замер, не донеся до рта чашечку с саке, потом все же выпил. Странный парень рядом с ним сделал паузу, потом усмехнулся, глянув на него. — Хотя ваш ранг, Хатаке-сан, таков, что забота о вас и внимание к вашему самочувствию — пожалуй, негласная обязанность всей деревни.

Ох, зря он это сказал — Вожак едва не зарычал на эти слова, вновь ощетинившись.

– Я сам могу о себе позаботиться и не нуждаюсь в помощи, — намеренно безапелляционно отрезал он. Умеет он отрезать: приказной тон — как единственно возможный, и ни шагу в сторону. Только вот сейчас он вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться растерянностью собеседника, хмыкнул и продолжил: — Обо мне деревня и так уже позаботилась — лучше бы не лезла, куда не просят…

Парень наконец-то снова повернулся к нему, с удивлением заглядывая в лицо — хотя мне так и неведомо, что он хотел разглядеть за маской. Вожак на это не отреагировал — пил.

– В самом деле? — спросил парень после паузы. Вожак со звоном поставил чашечку на стойку и фыркнул в маску. — Что же она такого сделала?

Вожак качнул седой головой и хмыкнул.

– Деревня решила, что пора передавать ценный опыт молодому поколению, — сказал он, как будто пародируя манеру Хокаге. Парень потрясенно расширил глаза. Еще бы — я бы и сам не отказался глаза протереть: чтобы Вожака с трех чашек саке развезло… — Война не окончена, на миссии А-ранга полтора человека могут ходить, а мне на шею собираются щенков повесить.

…и чтобы Вожак выкладывал свои проблемы первому встречному…

– Передача опыта — отговорка для малолетних. Пустая фраза, которой очень удобно прикрываться. А по факту — выводят из строя боеспособного шиноби ради возни с малявками. 

…и чтобы Вожак при первом встречном ругал решения Хокаге…

– Превратили шиноби в няньку. Тьфу…

…небывалое.

Я смотрел во все глаза: такого Вожака я еще не видел. Его нынешний вид ничем не отличался от нормального вида, но — говорил Вожак такие странные вещи, что я бы подумал про подмену, если бы сам за ним сюда не пришел. Вожак не позволяет себе говорить таких вещей перед первым встречным даже под действием спиртного, он всегда держит себя в рамках и способен раскрыться только перед самыми близкими друзьями, и то — не до конца. Либо ему в саке что-то подлили, что оно так на него подействовало, либо…

– По-вашему, учительство — недостойное занятие?

Мы с Вожаком одновременно посмотрели на его собеседника. Не знаю, что увидел в нем Вожак, но я видел давнюю, тяжкую, болезненную и безнадежную обиду, которую парень пытался спрятать за чуть заметной улыбкой — но уголки губ у него дрожали, не желая подниматься. Лицо его, открытое и светлое до того, как будто потемнело, на него легла печать странной тоски… И тут меня осенило. 

Ответ Вожака я слушал, уже пробираясь между людских ног к стойке.

– Занятие для неудачников, — бросил Вожак пренебрежительно — видимо, тоже увидел реакцию и садистски решил надавить на слабое место. — Способ прикрыть свою профнепригодность. 

– Но есть ведь люди, которые всю жизнь посвятили этой профессии.

– Профессии? Да разве ж это — профессия? Это так… пшик. 

Я увернулся от двух пар хронически заплетающихся ног и, проскрежетав по гладкому полу когтями, наконец-то проскользнул под стул к собеседнику Вожака. И как раз вовремя — потому что он тихо усмехнулся и произнес:

– А я, представьте, всю жизнь гордился своей профессией.

– Это какой же?

В нос пахнуло — пылью, но не дорожной, а книжной, и чистой, хрустящей бумагой, и химическим ароматом чернил; самую капельку — металлом и очень сильно — детьми. Вожак, ну мы и сглупили с тобой, приняв его за штабного…

– Учить детей выживать в этом мире, — голос учителя неожиданно стал твердым и резким, режущим, вспорол воздух, как кунай. — Есть такая профессия, Хатаке-сан.

И прежде, чем Вожак успел что-то ответить, дверь бара хлопнула и над людскими головами пронеслось:

– Ирука-сенсей!

Я оглянулся — в дверях стоял высокий человек в черных круглых очках и, глядя поверх них в сторону стойки, держал одну руку высоко над головой. Стул скрипнул — учитель надо мной тоже, видимо, махнул рукой в ответ и, быстро и невразумительно попрощавшись с Вожаком, поднялся. С пола из-под барной стойки он вытянул сумку, из которой пахло бумагой, типографской краской и свежими чернилами — тетради, судя по всему, — и быстро, но неспешно зашагал через бар к выходу.

Но за те несколько мгновений, что он стоял рядом со мной, я успел почуять его собственный запах. Он пах водой: влажным осенним ветром, солнцем, застывшим на дне реки, и мокрыми, словно покрытыми тонкой водяной пленкой камнями. А еще… а еще в его запахе было столько одинокой горечи, что и ветер, и солнце, и камни почти терялись в ней.

Бог мой.

Мы с Вожаком смотрели вслед этому странному парню, и больше всего мне хотелось кинуться за ним, схватить зубами за штанину и притащить обратно. Но вместо этого я поднял голову и из-под стула посмотрел на Вожака. Тот сидел, полностью обернувшись к выходу, закинув руку на спинку стула, и внимательно, так, словно и под хитаем его шаринган мог действовать, наблюдал за тем, как недавний собеседник подходит к тому, кто его окликнул, улыбается и выходит из бара вместе с ним. И даже когда дверь бара закрылась, Вожак еще долго не отворачивался, внимательно изучая ее ровную деревянную поверхность.

Я смотрел на него и молился только об одном: скажи, что ты его узнал. Скажи, что ты понял, кто он.

Скажи, что ты нашел своего человека.

Но Вожак, конечно, не сказал ничего подобного — вместо этого он повернулся обратно к стойке, налил себе еще саке, выпил, а потом, забрав бутылку, тоже направился прочь из бара. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

К его чести надо сказать, что больше к этой бутылке он не притронулся. Ни в этот, ни в следующий вечер.

***

Признаюсь в слабости — я с трудом запоминаю человеческие имена. Иногда мне кажется, что просто память собаки устроена более рационально, чем человеческая: она хранит только самое важное, отсекая все, что не может пригодиться в жизни. Имена не относятся к такой необходимой для жизни информации: если уж нужно определить человека или любое другое существо, то гораздо проще сделать это по запаху, чем по имени. Имя, по большому счету, никак не соотносится с натурой, и тем труднее его запомнить, чем дальше оно от реальной сущности. Поэтому я, как и любая собака, ревниво оберегая место в собственной голове, запоминаю только самые важные имена: Вожака, его окружения, людей, наиболее часто встречающихся на пути. Остальные проходят мимо, оставляя в памяти только самую важную информацию: визуальный образ и — главное — запах.

Имени человека, которого нашел Вожак, я тоже не запомнил — зачем? Главное я о нем узнал и в полном соответствии с его натурой дал ему свое имя — я назвал его Учителем. 

Хотя надо признать, что Учитель скоро меня удивил — тем, что, оказывается, работал не только по своему призванию. Как выяснилось в процессе дальнейшего тщательного изучения его жизни, он работал не только в Академии, но и в штабе, в отделе распределения миссий. Какая нелегкая могла принести его, прирожденного Учителя, в забытую всеми богами канцелярию, я долго не понимал — пока не увидел его за работой. Протиснувшись вслед за Вожаком однажды, я полдня наблюдал за работой Учителя и вскоре сделал потрясшее меня открытие: ему _нравилось_ здесь работать. Ему нравилось перекладывать бумажки с места на место, ему нравилось принимать отчеты и благодарить за проделанную работу, ему нравилось черкать в бумагах своими яркими чернилами, структурировать папки и отчитывать нерадивых коллег, делающих все впопыхах и наспех. Ему _нравилось_ быть канцеляристом, штабной крысой, как презрительно называли их другие шиноби. Почему? Я снова и снова задавался этим вопросом и не мог найти ответа. Ведь он же Учитель. Что заставляет его заниматься этим неинтересным и неуважаемым делом?..

Вожак, в отличие от меня, этими вопросами не задавался и вообще мастерски делал вид, что Учитель его не интересует. Ему даже меня удалось провести, я успел впасть почти в отчаяние, видя, насколько он безразличен, пока постскриптум не узнал интересную новость: оказывается, Вожак и Учитель успели поссориться, разругались напрочь, пока я ломал голову, как бы их снова свести вместе. Причиной ссоры стали те самые щенки, которых Хокаге всучил Вожаку: выяснилось, что они — бывшие ученики Учителя, и тот, узнав, кого дадут им в наставники, решительно раскритиковал его. Раскритиковал — Вожака, ходячую легенду, самого Копирующего ниндзя Конохи! Честное слово, я восхитился этим парнем: мало кто отваживался сделать что-то, хотя бы близкое к этому. Правда, и огреб он сполна: Вожак ведь не церемонится, когда его задевают за живое, и отбривает так, что потом жить не хочется; вот он и отбрил. Учитель в долгу не остался — в общем, полаялись они знатно, едва не разнимать пришлось. Казалось бы, что может быть в этом хорошего — ведь они поссорились и явно остались не лучшего мнения друг о друге? А это-то и было хорошо. Потому что их запах настойчиво говорил: они оба — одиночки. А одиночество выедает человека изнутри — мне ли не знать, насмотрелся на это за годы рядом с Вожаком. Одинокий человек ничего не чувствует и безразличен ко всему. А если эти двое поссорились, значит, они точно друг другу не безразличны. Эмоции — какие бы то ни было, хоть отрицательные — они друг к другу испытывали, и это было даже больше, чем то, на что я смел надеяться. Воодушевленный, я продолжил наблюдение, готовясь вмешаться, если вдруг кому-то из них потребуется моя помощь.

К моей радости, Вожак и Учитель после ссоры по долгу службы стали встречаться очень часто: Учитель выдавал Вожаку миссии для его команды и принимал отчеты об их выполнении. Вожак был вынужден появляться в комнате распределения миссий, куда раньше, с самого момента получения дзенинского ранга, ни разу не заглядывал. Учитель был очевидно не рад его появлениям, да и, честно говоря, его можно было понять. Во-первых, Вожак везде таскал свою невозможно яркую книжку, на которую Учитель косился, как на злейшего врага. Во-вторых, входя в комнату, Вожак нацеплял поверх своей обычной маски маску максимального пренебрежения и ленивого безразличия, на которые только был способен, чем выводил из себя не только Учителя, но и всех штабистов. В-третьих, общаясь с Учителем — если это было необходимо, конечно, — он говорил таким тоном, что мог бы разозлить самого спокойного человека. И наконец, в-четвертых: отчеты он сдавал в таком виде… в общем, состояние носового платка после длительного и усердного использования — это мягко сказано. Учитель, которому неизменно подсовывались эти листки, обычно брал их двумя пальцами за один из углов и перекладывал их поближе к себе, предварительно расчистив стол от других бумаг, словно боялся их замарать; затем он долго и вдумчиво читал — еще бы, эдакие-то каракули поди разбери; а затем снова брал листок за угол, аккуратно перекладывал обратно к Вожаку и, глядя на него снизу вверх серьезно и непреклонно, заявлял, что отчета не примет. И — тут-то все и начиналось.

Они лаялись. Они лаялись вдохновенно, долго, гневно и неизменно каждый раз, когда Вожак сдавал отчет Учителю. Это было что-то невообразимое: Вожак, спокойный и выдержанный, лениво-безразличный, повышал голос и бросался такими словами, что мне хотелось закрыть голову лапами; Учитель, всегда вежливый, улыбчивый, открытый окружающим, подскакивал с места, краснел яркими алыми пятнами, словно лентами накрывающими его скулы, и, заикаясь, задыхаясь, отвечал на грубые оскорбления вполне культурными, я бы сказал, куртуазными, обвинял Вожака во всех смертных грехах, а по истечении некоторого времени требовал покинуть комнату, что Вожак с удовольствием и выполнял, удаляясь походкой победителя. На эти регулярные спектакли собиралась чуть ли не половина шиноби Конохи, и наблюдали все за этими ссорами, натурально раскрыв рты — впрочем, как и я. Потому что я видел — и пусть меня обрекут вечно удирать от кошек, если я был неправ! — как же они _похожи_. Именно в этих сценах, в этих регулярных ссорах они были похожи невероятно, и мне потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы определить, чем.

Просто они вели себя так, как ведут себя псы. Совершенно так же — они лаялись, едва не кусаясь, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не кинуться в драку, и расходились злые, чтобы снова однажды столкнуться. И делали они это по тем же причинам; у нас, у собак, это называется дележом территории, у них, у людей — столкновением взглядов, но в общем и целом смысл оставался тот же. Они были похожи по сущности и не похожи во взгляде на мир, и, вынужденные постоянно сталкиваться, отчаянно пытались выгнать чужака со своей территории. 

И вот это — было уже почти плохо. Потому что если они оба псы — делить свою территорию с чужаком они не станут.

К сожалению, уж это-то я слишком хорошо знал.

***

Но они все-таки были людьми. А у людей есть одно преимущество: они могут поверить в слова.

Регулярные лаяния закончились — так же неожиданно, как и начались, когда в один темный осенний вечер Вожак и Учитель встретились у Камня памяти.

Странное это место. Вроде бы место как место, ничего примечательного, но даже мне, собаке, здесь становится не по себе. И не понять, почему: ведь здесь нет могил и не пахнет смертью — только, пожалуй, бесконечной печалью тех, кто сюда приходит, да цветами, которые они оставляют умершим. Может, в этом и дело — в том, что других запахов, кроме запаха этих печальных цветов, здесь нет.

Наверное, людям трудно врать, притворяться и ссориться в таких местах. Вот и Вожак с Учителем: встретились у Камня, посмотрели друг на друга и молча кивнули, словно заключая перемирие. Даже встали рядом — не плечо к плечу, не в дружеской близости, но и не отстранялись врагами. В руках у Учителя были цветы — такие же печальные, как и все цветы здесь, хотя их ярко-рыжий цвет никак не соответствовал этой печали; немного постояв, скользя взглядом по выбитым на Камне именам, он медленно подошел, присел и положил цветы к подножию. Посидел, склонив голову. Он не стеснялся своей слабости — может быть, это место действовало так на него, а может быть, он вовсе не был склонен стесняться того, что было в его природе. Затем он поднялся и, так же лицом к Камню, не поворачиваясь, отошел на несколько шагов назад.

Я впервые видел, чтобы Вожак смотрел здесь не на Камень, не на своих мертвых, а на кого-то другого.

– Они тоже говорили, что сами о себе позаботятся.

Учитель первым нарушил тишину; его голос был тихим, но твердым, а лицо казалось бледнее обычного — хотя трудно было заметить это в темноте. Вожак подошел к нему, встал рядом, теперь уже глядя на Камень — впрочем, не читая и вряд ли вспоминая умерших.

– Кто?

– Мои родители. В ночь, когда на деревню напал Девятихвостый, они тоже говорили, что сами о себе позаботятся. Ни к чему хорошему это не привело.

Вожак усмехнулся, покачал седой головой.

– Вы как будто беспокоитесь обо мне, Ирука-сенсей.

– Я обо всех беспокоюсь. Обо всех, кто ходит на миссии или кому это еще только предстоит. И о вас — в том числе.

Я насторожился. Что-то было в этих словах, что-то очень важное, может быть, даже ключевое, говорящее об Учителе все, объясняющее его, как печать описывает сложное дзюцу…

– Почему вы сами не ходите на миссии?

Кажется, Вожак тоже это уловил — схватился за ниточку откровенности и потянул, надеясь узнать больше. Учитель покачал хвостиком.

– Я хожу. Нечасто. Когда нужно.

– Во время войны всегда нужны те, кто будет ходить на миссии. И прятаться от них — просто трусость.

Когда речь заходит о миссиях, на Вожака как будто надевают шоры — он и так-то по жизни прямолинейный, идет напролом, ничего не замечая, а уж в этом вопросе и подавно. Большинство шиноби высокого ранга такие — упертые, упрямые и узколобые. Учитель, кажется, это прекрасно понимал, да и вряд ли впервые слышал подобные речи — ничего в них не было оригинального. И пронесшийся над площадкой ветер донес до меня острый, как лезвие, горький запах невыносимой тоски…

– Для того, чтобы были те, кто будет воевать, должны быть те, кто научит их выживать на этой войне, — он усмехнулся — без улыбки, явно с трудом, и поднял взгляд на Вожака. — Вам не кажется?

Вожак долго молчал — обдумывал. Он всегда долго обдумывал вещи, идущие вразрез с его представлением о мире, но еще никогда не делал этого в присутствии другого человека. Будь у меня человеческие руки, я бы скрестил пальцы, слушая этот разговор: казалось, еще немного, еще чуть-чуть, и…

– В таком случае почему вы не повышаете ранг? — наконец произнес Вожак. Мне захотелось его укусить: нашел же время о таком спрашивать!.. — Вы должны быть примером для своих учеников. Разве не так?

– Не так, — Учитель снова покачал хвостиком, глядя темными-темными, словно напитавшимися этим вечером глазами на Вожака. — Мы с вами живем в разных системах координат, Какаши-сенсей, и я боюсь, вы меня не поймете. Но не все в этой жизни измеряется рангом, как и не все занятия этого мира сводятся к выполнению миссий на благо родной деревни. Для того, чтобы быть хорошим учителем, мне нет смысла идти и сдавать нормативы, я подтверждаю свою квалификацию в других местах и перед другими людьми. Для того, чтобы быть ответственным работником, мне не нужно ходить на миссии. Этот мир шире, чем считает большинство из нас, и нужно смотреть на него под правильным углом.

– И вы, разумеется, считаете свой угол самым правильным? — на мгновение ощетинился Вожак.

– Вовсе нет. Но… — Учитель вдруг улыбнулся — немного растерянно, словно не ожидал этого вопроса и не знал, как ответить. — Но мне кажется, я могу отличить правильный угол зрения от неправильного. Хотя бы у других.

Бог мой.

Я покрутил головой, надеясь, что мысли разбегутся и разложатся в другом порядке, разобьются и снова превратятся в разрозненные части неожиданно сложившейся картинки. Но — картинка сложилась и мгновенно слиплась, не желая разъединяться ни на секунду. Ну за что мне это? Мало мне было одного одиночки на шее — так теперь еще один появился!

Как же они все-таки похожи. Как похожи их запахи, как похоже их поведение — ведь они оба прячутся за масками, только один нацепил ее на лицо, а другой — на душу. Эта горечь одиночества, эта едва уловимая кислинка расставания в запахе — у всего этого есть причина, и причина эта — в образе мыслей, который можно охарактеризовать одним словом: другой. Совсем другой: все стремятся к высокому рангу — он не стремится, все хотят пусть и опасную, но престижную работу — он не хочет, все думают о себе — он о других. Все иначе, все шиворот-навыворот; его привлекает то, что не привлекает никого, и интересует то, что никто, кроме него, не найдет интересным. Он будет работать в штабе, перекладывая бумажки с места на место, и будет учить детей, пропуская мимо ушей обвинения в трусости — только потому, что никто больше не найдет эту работу важной. И в этом — его одиночество.

Как они похожи и как не похоже их одиночество. Пока первый замыкался в себе и с ленивым пренебрежением глядел на весь мир, другой открылся этому миру, отдавая всего себя вовне и ничего не получая взамен. Но — я совершенно уверен: переживают свое одиночество они совершенно одинаково.

Вокруг внезапно зашумело, в воздухе запахло водой, и первые тяжелые капли застучали по листьям деревьев и по земле. Одна приземлилась точнехонько мне на нос, и я чихнул, отфыркиваясь. Вожак и Учитель огляделись и одновременно поежились, плотнее натягивая жилеты, словно это могло их спасти.

– Спасибо за беседу, Какаши-сенсей, — произнес Учитель, нерешительно отступая на шаг назад. Капли уже вовсю стучали вокруг них и по ним, прибивая взъерошенную шевелюру Вожака и смачивая кончики волос Учителя, тяжелыми, как кровь, каплями сбегая вниз по Камню, проезжаясь по выбитым на нем именам. Учитель снова поежился. — Мне нужно домой.

Вожак кивнул, не сводя с него взгляда, словно и не замечал дождя вокруг.

– До свидания, Ирука-сенсей.

– До свидания, Какаши-сенсей.

Учитель коротко кивнул ему и, развернувшись, быстро, но не поспешно ушел с площадки. Только выйдя из поля зрения Вожака, он сорвался с места и побежал по дороге в сторону деревни — я слышал, как среди шелеста дождя из-под его сандалий разбегались мелкие камешки.

А Вожак так и остался стоять около Камня, засунув руки в карманы и глядя ему вслед.

К тому моменту, когда он соизволил сдвинуться с места, у меня насквозь промокла шкура и окончательно замерз хвост.

***

С этого дня они больше не ругались — кажется, разочаровав этим добрую половину деревни, жаждущую зрелищ. Но Вожак больше почти не давал поводов для лаянья, в основном получая миссии и сдавая отчеты молча, а Учитель не реагировал так остро, самозабвенно бросаясь в спор. Если что-то и было не так, он или вовсе виду не подавал, или почти неслышно бурчал себе под нос что-то об ответственности и безответственности, но открыто не высказывался. Наверное, принял это молчание за знак если не мира, то перемирия и решил, что нарушать его не стоит.

Только я-то знал — я-то видел, что никакого предложения мира это молчание Вожака в себе не несло. Просто Вожак думал. 

Долго думал. Дни напролет. Думал, занимаясь со своими щенками, думал, разговаривая с другими шиноби, думал на миссиях. Мог подпереть собой дерево или стену дома, сесть на подоконник, вытянув на нем длинные ноги и едва помещаясь, запрокинуть голову и, глядя куда-то за горизонт, думать. Совершенно особенно он думал в присутствии Учителя — не сводя с него взгляд, словно надеялся высмотреть в нем что-то, и, казалось, ничего вокруг не слышал и не замечал — хотя, конечно, шиноби его класса замечает все, всех и всегда. Учитель это видел, но как будто старательно не обращал внимания на это пристальное разглядывание, даже вопросов не задавал, наверняка списав все на странности, присущие любому дзенину. И Вожак продолжал безнаказанно за ним наблюдать, шаг за шагом приходя к одному ему известным выводам.

Я не тревожился, видя странное со стороны поведение Вожака. Не было в этом ничего странного — для человека, который шаг за шагом, удар за ударом ломает свое восприятие мира.

Странности, встревожившие меня, появились позже — потому что от обычных раздумий Вожак перешел к действиям. Он установил за Учителем самую настоящую слежку: возвращаясь после миссии в деревню, он давал себе на отдых ровно день, а потом отправлял щенков выполнять что-нибудь нудное и муторное задание ранга D, а сам разыскивал Учителя и несколько дней напролет не отставал от него ни на шаг, едва не дежуря по ночам под окном. Когда я набрался решимости поинтересоваться, что происходит и зачем он это делает, Вожак меня прогнал, и выбираться в человеческий мир пришлось обходными путями. Таким образом, Вожак следил за Учителем, а я следил за Вожаком, всерьез подозревая, что у него на почве одиночества поехала крыша.

И только спустя некоторое время я понял, что это на самом деле были за маневры.

Вожак собирал информацию.

Это осознание потрясло меня двумя вещами: тем, что Вожак это делал — всерьез, скрупулезно, как на самой ответственной миссии, — и тем, что я не догадался об этом сразу. И я еще хвалился, что хорошо знаю Вожака! Вот куда приводит самоуверенность. Ведь понять, что делает Вожак, было нетрудно, если вспомнить, кто он и что он; а он — высококлассный шиноби, до крайности одинокий, нелюдимый и не умеющий заводить знакомства с серьезными последствиями. Найти развлечение на одну ночь для него не проблема; проблема — пустить в себя и свою жизнь другого человека. Для того чтобы это сделать, Вожак должен был доверять этому человеку. А для того чтобы ему доверять — он должен был знать об этом человеке все.

Вот он и узнавал — как умел. Уж на что я не специалист в человеческих взаимоотношениях, но даже мне известно, что нормальные люди это узнают в процессе общения друг с другом; но ведь Вожак — отдельная история. Ему в голову не приходило, что можно просто подойти к Учителю и поговорить с ним. Чтобы общаться, ему нужно было знать, чтобы знать — наблюдать, и из этой цепочки не было выхода. Я даже ужаснулся слегка: долгое одиночество, похоже, выгрызло из него самое важное — навыки существования в человеческом обществе, оставив только наиважнейшие принципы поведения. Мы этого не заметили, ведь для нас он был и оставался Вожаком и общался с нами на одном уровне. А люди, как всегда, просто списали это на странности гениального дзенина.

То, что эти странности могут быть продиктованы одиночеством, они и не подумали. Вот что значит люди: стереотипы заменяют им элементарную логику.

Вожак наблюдал долго и обстоятельно. Учитель, кажется, это чувствовал — не замечал, конечно, но явно чувствовал постоянно сопровождающий его взгляд в спину. Он мог остановиться посреди улицы, обернуться и долго осматривать крыши, углы, тени в поисках наблюдателя; на уроке в Академии то и дело поглядывал в окно, всматриваясь в соседние деревья; даже занавески на окнах квартиры повесил плотные, непроницаемые и закрывал их, едва заходил в дом. Честное слово, мне было его жаль — будь я на его месте, я бы давно заработал себе паранойю.

Но он, кажется, оказался крепче, чем я рассчитывал.

***

Через два месяца и три дня с начала слежки Вожак прекратил наблюдение, видимо, вызнав все, что ему было нужно. Вечером этого дня он снова сидел на подоконнике, запрокинув голову и глядя в небо, и снова думал, хмурясь на выкатившуюся на небо луну. Я сидел рядом с ним и с трудом давил в себе желание завыть: то ли на эту луну, то ли на Вожака, который думал о чем-то, чего я не мог понять.

А на следующий день он оставил дома все походные вещи, взяв с собой только необходимый минимум оружия, с которым никогда не расставался, и пошел домой к Учителю.

Я не сразу понял, куда он идет. Я был уверен, что он решил продолжить слежку и снова, как всегда, устроится в тени крыши соседнего дома на небольшом выступе и будет наблюдать за тем, как колышутся от движения в квартире занавески и мигает, то затухая, то снова разгораясь, свет. Для меня оказалось большой неожиданностью, когда он внезапно завернул в подъезд дома Учителя — я едва успел проскочить следом. Но еще большей неожиданностью для меня оказалось то, что Вожак меня даже не заметил. 

Дурной знак. Очень дурной.

Вожак поднялся на третий этаж и решительно постучался в дверь Учителя. Я остановился позади него, стараясь не отходить слишком далеко и в то же время не бросаться в глаза. Что бы там ни было — а Вожаку сейчас явно был необходим мой присмотр.

Дверь открылась с заминкой в полминуты.

– Какаши-сенсей? — удивленно приподнял брови Учитель, возникнув на пороге. И тут же нахмурился. — Что-то случилось? Что-то с Наруто?

Учитель в своем репертуаре — первым делом думает о щенках, потом уже обо всем остальном. Просто мамаша — иначе и не скажешь.

Вожак, видимо, подумал о том же самом — хмыкнул.

– Не беспокойтесь, Ирука-сенсей, — он покачал головой, и торчащие во все стороны пряди качнулись вслед за этим движением — туда-сюда. — Мне нужно с вами поговорить.

И ничего не добавил — не спросил, можно ли, не попросил впустить, не поинтересовался, не занят ли Учитель. Я мысленно обозвал его чурбаном — почему я, собака, лучше разбираюсь в человеческой вежливости, чем он?.. Учитель некоторое время хмуро смотрел на него (и я бы не удивился, если бы он отказал в разговоре и просто закрыл дверь), но, видимо, странно напряженный тон Вожака его встревожил, и он все-таки отошел от двери.

– Проходите.

Тысяча драных котов! А мне что же, на улице торчать и в щелочку между занавесками подсматривать за тем, как они будут разговаривать?.. Я бессильно клацнул зубами и, похоже, привлек этим внимание: Учитель снова глянул на площадку перед дверью, щурясь, вгляделся в темноту аккурат там, где я сидел, и, хотя я старался вжаться в угол и вообще стать невидимкой на какое-то время, все же вскинул брови.

– Какаши-сенсей, это ваша собака?

Сто тысяч драных котов.

Вожак оглянулся, тоже присмотрелся и нахмурился. Мне пришлось срочно состроить самое виноватое выражение морды и выползти на свет, тихонько поскуливая.

– Моя, — кивнул Вожак, глядя на меня таким взглядом — честное слово, шарингана не надо, и так он обещал мне все адские муки скопом. Учитель, однако, то ли не увидел этот взгляд, то ли не понял его значения — покачал головой и ушел вглубь квартиры, бросив напоследок:

– Так пусть тоже заходит. Я найду для нее какую-нибудь косточку.

Вожак оглянулся на него. Да и я, честно признаться, был удивлен: не так-то часто люди вспоминают о том, что собаки тоже хотят есть. О котах, будь они неладны, вспоминают значительно чаще.

Наверное, это надо было признать за доброе предзнаменование — в противовес всем предыдущим дурным.

Вновь глянув на меня, Вожак все же сжалился и коротко кивнул, давая разрешение последовать за собой. Я немедленно прошмыгнул в квартиру и, по звукам определив, куда ушел Учитель, потрусил на кухню. Вожак закрыл дверь и, разувшись, тоже вошел туда.

– Суммоны не едят человеческой еды, — произнес он. Я недовольно посмотрел на него: и зачем было об этом говорить? Да, мы не нуждаемся в человеческой пище, да и в собачьей тоже, но это не значит, что я бы отказался от вкусной косточки!.. Учитель, однако, явно не имел представления о суммонах и поверил Вожаку на слово.

– В таком случае, полагаю, ничего страшного не случится, если он посидит с нами за компанию, — Учитель с улыбкой поманил меня к себе, и должен признаться — мало к кому я бежал с такой радостью. Руки у него… ммм… мечта любой порядочной собаки — осторожные и уверенные одновременно. Им и живот подставить можно — доверять начинаешь с первого же касания. Вожак не балует нас лаской; впрочем, оно и понятно, ведь он Вожак и стоит на одной ступеньке с нами. К тому же, откровенно говоря, у него бы так не получилось погладить. Руки у него слишком сильные и неаккуратные, настойчивые и тяжелые, руки воина, и мало кто может стерпеть их ласку. У Учителя все-таки руки штабиста — человека, еще не потерявшего человеческий облик в постоянных боях и не превратившего свое тело в абсолютное оружие.

Потрепав меня за ушами, Учитель поднялся и церемонно предложил Вожаку чай. Вожак кивнул; отказавшись сесть за стол, он встал, по привычке, около окна и, сложив руки на груди, оперся спиной на косяк. Я устроился на табуретке недалеко от него, подобрав под себя лапы и исподтишка наблюдая за людьми. Вожак тоже наблюдал — за Учителем: как тот готовит чай, как двигаются его руки, как покачивается хвостик; он молчал и смотрел исподлобья, как будто даже враждебно, и я не понимал причин этой враждебности. Учитель, впрочем, не обратил на это внимания: вручил ему чашку с чаем и сам встал напротив гостя со своей чашкой, с удовольствием делая глоток. Вожак покачал чашкой и пить не стал. Интересно, он что, маску решил не снимать? А то, что тогда, в баре, Учитель его наверняка успел рассмотреть, он забыл? Какие же странные эти люди, честное слово…

Несколько минут они стояли в тишине, глядя друг на друга. Первым не выдержал Учитель — вздохнул и сказал:

– Какаши-сенсей, мне сегодня надо проверить еще три стопки контрольных работ. Это не так просто и быстро, как кажется на первый взгляд, — Вожак кивнул, но снова промолчал, и Учитель приподнял брови. — О чем вы хотели со мной поговорить?

Вожак покачал чашкой, глядя, как катается по ней чай, потом отставил ее на подоконник и снова сложил руки на груди, словно закрываясь от чего-то. Он что, волнуется?..

– Ирука-сенсей, — начал он и остановился на миг. У меня шевельнулось нехорошее предчувствие. Только не… — Я предлагаю вам жить вместе.

Три тысячи дохлых кошек!

Я с трудом удержался, чтобы не спрятать голову под лапы. Вот так всегда и бывает: живешь-живешь с человеком, много лет помогаешь ему, кажется, знаешь его как собственного щенка… а потом в один прекрасный день узнаешь, что твой Вожак — идиот.

Бог мой, ну какой же идиот! Кто так делает предложение? Ты зачем книжки свои яркие читаешь — неужели ничему не научился?! Вожак, ну где твоя голова?!

Учитель от этого заявления на несколько секунд онемел — и я вполне его понимаю.

– Простите? — растерянно переспросил он наконец.

– Я предлагаю вам жить вместе, — повторил Вожак, отчетливо и резко проговаривая каждое слово. И уточнил: — Во всех смыслах, Ирука-сенсей.

Пошлет он тебя сейчас, Вожак, по таким адресам, что без посторонней помощи даже ты не доберешься — и будет прав!..

Учитель медленно поставил чашку на стол, не сводя с Вожака расширенных в растерянности глаз. Помолчал. И спросил — нелогичное и неожиданное:

– Почему?

Все-таки они с этим парнем — два сапога пара: их логика, как правило, непостижима не то что для собак, но и для людей, наверное, тоже. Ну, что спросил бы нормальный человек? А нормальный человек бы не спрашивал — взял бы Вожака за шкирку да выставил его вон без лишних слов. Менее нормальный начал бы либо рассуждать о том, что слишком рано и слишком быстро, либо осторожно намекать, что не в восторге от такой перспективы. Учитель — задал вопрос, словно правила и нормальность придуманы вовсе не для него.

Или — может быть, просто тоже почувствовал?..

– Мы похожи и подходим друг другу, — Вожак смотрел на него прямым тяжелым взглядом, острым, как кунай — явно готовился к отрицательному ответу.

– Вы обо мне ничего не знаете, — Учитель повел плечами. — И не знаете меня.

– Знаю.

Учитель сдвинул брови, некоторое время смотрел на него хмурым непонимающим взглядом, потом вдруг кивнул.

– Слежка.

– Да.

– Зачем?

– Чтобы узнать.

– И много узнали?

– Достаточно, чтобы предложить вам жить вместе.

Учитель вдруг глубоко вдохнул, словно ему стало мало воздуха, и с силой выдохнул, рассеянно запустив пальцы в волосы. 

– Так, Какаши-сенсей, — произнес он и, глянув на Вожака, кивнул ему на стол. — Я все равно ничего не понимаю, поэтому сядьте и расскажите мне все с самого начала.

Самое странное было в том, что Вожак послушался.

Я никогда не слышал, чтобы он так говорил — вообще никогда, даже когда был жив человек, которого он считал своим. Он говорил — спокойно, размеренно, словно отчитывался о выполнении миссии, но говорил такие слова, что мне становилось не по себе. Он рассказывал — о своем одиночестве и о том, насколько оно ему нравилось до определенного момента, насколько оно тяготит его сейчас, насколько он хочет выбраться из этой трясины; рассказывал, как впервые встретил Учителя тогда, в баре, что тогда о нем подумал и что о нем думает сейчас. И самое главное — он рассказал, почему ему кажется, что они подходят друг другу.

– Вы такой же, как я, — сказал он, катая в ладонях чашку с остывающим чаем. — Одинокий. Вы понимаете, что это такое.

– Вы ошибаетесь, — тихо возразил Учитель, но голос у него был таким, что стало понятно: не ошибается.

– Вы одиноки, Ирука-сенсей. Одинокий, никем не понятый учитель и штабист, который любит свою работу. Вы беспокоитесь обо всех, кроме себя — о себе вы давно забыли, — Вожак отставил чашку и поднял взгляд на Учителя — бледного, по-домашнему растрепанного, машинально перебирающего неверными пальцами край скатерти. — Вам не кажется, что пора кому-нибудь побеспокоиться о вас?

Учитель выдавил из себя кривую усмешку — казалось, губы у него сами противились улыбке.

– Считаете, что сможете беспокоиться обо мне? — поинтересовался он. Голос у него был ровный, тихий и как будто бесцветный.

– Считаю, что именно этого мне и не хватает.

Учитель взметнулся со стула и заходил по кухне, бестолково мечась от стены к стене и хватаясь за все, что оказывалось под рукой. Горечь его одиночества достигла своего пика, забивала нос, окутывая его своим удушливым ароматом, словно вопила: не смей! Но за ее завесой я чувствовал другой запах, который она пыталась отчаянно спрятать — запах страха. Учитель боялся — неосознанно и оттого еще сильнее, боялся покушения на свою жизнь, свою территорию, на себя. Ему тоже было комфортно в его одиночестве, как и Вожаку когда-то, и не хотелось от него избавляться. Вот только, в отличие от Вожака, Учитель явно понимал, что ни к чему хорошему это одиночество не приведет.

В конце концов он прекратил свои метания и остановился напротив Вожака, подперев стенку собой и сложив на груди руки машинальным защитным жестом — совсем как Вожак полчаса назад.

– С чего вы взяли, что меня могут привлекать такие отношения? — спросил он.

– С того, что вас не привлекают отношения с девушками, — пожал плечами Вожак.

Учителя словно облили краской — так он мгновенно вспыхнул весь, до самых кончиков ушей, багровым румянцем, расцветшим под смуглой кожей. 

– Я следил за вами и знаю, что девушки у вас нет, — продолжил Вожак, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией. — Впрочем, как и любого постоянного партнера. Поэтому…

– Поэтому вы решили предложить мне себя? — Учитель вдруг с силой потер лицо руками, сжал переносицу, зажмурившись. — Какаши-сенсей, ведь это же абсурд, неужели вы сами не понимаете? Если у меня нет девушки, это не значит, что меня привлекают мужчины!

– Значит.

Вожак говорил тихо и твердо — так врач ставит окончательный диагноз пациенту, который отчаянно отказывается его признавать. Учитель дерганно отвернулся, снова сложив руки на груди и вжавшись в стенку, словно прося у нее поддержки. И яркий румянец, никак не сходивший с его скул, доказывал: диагноз Вожак поставил более чем верный.

– Пусть так, — наконец тихо выдохнул Учитель, глядя в сторону. — Но вы не думали о том, что меня можете не привлекать конкретно вы?

Вожак качнул головой, признавая этот аргумент веским.

– Думал, — согласился он. — Но не нашел для этого причин, которых нельзя было бы преодолеть. Быть может, вы меня просветите?

Учитель посмотрел на него и некоторое время молчал. Краска медленно сползала с его щек, и он снова стал серьезен и собран.

– Я вас совсем не знаю, Какаши-сенсей, — наконец произнес он. — Объективно нас ничто не связывает, и пару месяцев назад при любой встрече мы с вами ругались. Так чего вы сейчас от меня хотите? Вы же не ждете, что я внезапно воспылаю страстью и кинусь к вам в объятия?.. Немыслимо, — он отлип от стены и снова заходил по кухне. — Немыслимо, чтобы я, учитель Академии… Нет, это абсолютно исключено. Меня не поймут, и никто не позволит мне работать с детьми, зная, что я…

– Так чего вы боитесь, Ирука-сенсей: меня, своих желаний или того, что вас не поймут? — прервал его Вожак. Он откинулся на спинку стула, вновь сложив руки на груди и хмуро наблюдая за метаниями Учителя. Тот остановился перед окном и с силой выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. — Что касается Академии, не думаю, чтобы Хокаге позволил ее руководству разбрасываться учителями из-за такой ерунды.

– Ерунды… — Учитель хмыкнул, и от него снова пахнуло горечью — настолько сильно, что наверняка почувствовал даже Вожак. — В каком мире вы живете, Какаши-сенсей?.. Это для вас — ерунда. Вы — дзенин, гений, единственный в своем роде, вам все позволено и все простят, лишь бы вы делали свою работу. Мне же ни один родитель не доверит своего ребенка, если я соглашусь на ваше предложение. Я ведь говорил вам: мы живем в разных системах координат…

Учитель покачал головой и замолк, задумавшись о чем-то. А я в очередной раз подумал о том, какие же люди глупые — придумывают себе миллионы запретов и условностей, лишь бы не дать себе и другим быть счастливыми…

– Если следовать вашей логике, все может быть и по-другому, — Вожак поднялся с места, подошел к Учителю и встал рядом с ним, вновь опершись на косяк спиной. И от этого внезапно показалось со стороны, что они — давние друзья, между которыми уже не бывает секретов, и проблема, которую они обсуждают, — общая проблема, которую и решать нужно тоже сообща… — Может быть, авторитет гениального дзенина распространится и на вас. И может быть, оттого, что гениальный дзенин выбрал именно вас себе в партнеры, на вас станут смотреть иначе. Ведь вряд ли гениальный дзенин выбрал бы обычного чунина просто так, верно?

Да, Вожак, лишней скромностью ты никогда не страдал — особенно с того момента как получил дзенинский ранг. Когда-нибудь тебе это выйдет боком, и не факт, что не сейчас. Я бы на месте Учителя вкатил тебе знатную оплеуху и выставил бы за дверь. Впрочем… будь я на месте Учителя — я бы уже сделал это сотни раз.

Учитель же оглянулся на него, непонимающе хмурясь, и вдруг чуть заметно улыбнулся.

– Я вижу, вы высочайшего мнения о себе, — усмехнулся он и покачал хвостиком. — Все может быть так, а может быть и по-другому. Это слишком большой риск.

– А вы боитесь рисковать? — усмехнулся в ответ Вожак.

– Чтобы рисковать, я должен знать, ради чего я рискую, — Учитель приподнял одну бровь. — Чего ради я должен рискнуть, ставя под удар свою репутацию и работу, и согласиться на ваше предложение?

Надо признать: Учитель умеет задавать вопросы, ответить на которые сложно или даже невозможно, если отвечать честно и всерьез. Вожака, видимо, этот вопрос тоже озадачил — он долго молчал, сосредоточенно глядя перед собой; Учитель некоторое время смотрел на него, потом вздохнул и отошел. Похоже, он тоже понимал, что подобрать правильный ответ на этот вопрос сложно или невозможно. 

– Будете еще чай, Какаши-сенсей? — спросил он, отходя к столу и собирая чашки. — Вы к своему так и не притронулись, он совсем остыл…

Вожак хмыкнул что-то невразумительное; Учитель, видимо, принял это за согласие и отошел с чашками к другому столу, принявшись вновь заваривать чай. Было заметно, что ему нравится этот процесс — так легко и быстро он все делал; вот только время от времени на миг замирал, как будто запинаясь — особенно когда необходимо было отмерять количество чая и воды. Так, словно это было ему совсем непривычно — готовить чай на двоих…

– Я могу обещать тебе: если я буду дома, тебе не придется заваривать чай на одного человека.

Учитель вздрогнул и замер. Несколько минут после этих слов он стоял около стола, напряженно выпрямившись, как будто ожидая удара в спину; даже хвостик его, казалось, замер, встопорщившись иголками. Я тоже сидел, не шевелясь и почти не дыша, каждую секунду ожидая решения. Сердце в груди колотилось как бешеное — как будто это я себе пару искал, честное слово!..

– Хорошо, — тихий выдох пролетел над кухней вместе с приятно-мятным запахом чая. И не показалось ли — витавшая в воздухе одинокая горечь моих людей отступила перед этим легким, ненавязчивым ароматом?..

– Что? — оказалось, не я один задержал дыхание — Вожак едва не подавился своим коротким словом. Учитель откашлялся и повторил, не поворачиваясь:

– Хорошо. Я согласен.

Боги, неужели?..

– Но… — что? Что еще за «но»? Какое вообще может быть «но»? — Но у меня есть другое предложение.

Он повернулся и оперся спиной на стол за собой, сложил руки на груди, но долго так не выдержал — задумчиво потер свой шрам. Скулы у него снова отчего-то порозовели.

– Мы с вами съезжаемся. Не у вас и не у меня, снимем другую квартиру — думаю, денег хватит. Живем, как семья… как пара, — он опустил руку и решительно посмотрел на Вожака. — Но спать я с вами не буду. Устраивает вас такой вариант?

И вот тут я не выдержал — спрятал голову под лапы и едва не заскулил.

Тысяча драных котов… какие же они все-таки идиоты. И, честно говоря, после этого предложения Учителя я уже не уверен, кто из них — больший идиот.

Ну же, Вожак, прояви характер, оправдай мои ожидания!

– Не устраивает, — молодец!.. — Но я согласен.

Идиот.

Я демонстративно поднялся, спрыгнул со стула и направился в прихожую. Сил моих нет смотреть на них.

На пороге я все-таки оглянулся — мало ли, вдруг что-то изменилось за эти несколько секунд. На мой маневр ни Вожак, ни Учитель не отреагировали — они смотрели друг на друга и… улыбались. Вожак улыбался почти незаметно — да и трудно заметить под маской легкую улыбку, чуть-чуть приподнятые уголки губ; Учитель улыбался шире, но мягче и радостнее. Я фыркнул и, развернувшись, ушел из кухни. Радостно им, ну вы подумайте.

– Бери чай, — услышал я за спиной, удаляясь. — И сними уже маску. Думаю, если ты собрался со мной жить, то и лицо показать тоже можешь…

Вожак усмехнулся, и следом я услышал тихий шорох ткани. Значит, он окончательно сдался.

Снова фыркнув себе под нос, я исчез из квартиры Учителя. Все равно ничего интересного тут больше произойти не могло.

Радостно им, вы только подумайте.

Угораздило же меня связаться с идиотами…

***

Спустя неделю они действительно съехались. Найти и снять квартиру на двоих им труда не составило: я знаю, такое часто практикуют молодые шиноби, как правило, низких рангов, когда уже начинают самостоятельную жизнь, а денег все еще не хватает. И Вожак, и Учитель были молоды, и вопросов их маневр, скорее всего, не вызвал бы, если бы Вожак не был столь известной в Конохе личностью. Хозяин квартиры узнал его без труда и долго и обстоятельно удивлялся тому, что знаменитый Копирующий не может себе позволить снимать квартиру самостоятельно; Учитель, слушая эти речи, краснел, бледнел и то и дело поглядывал на Вожака, а тот стоял, уткнувшись в свою книжку, и отмахивался неразвернутыми безликими ответами. Видимо, он решил, что перетерпеть эту напасть надо стойко, не реагируя, чтобы не провоцировать новых тем для общения, и нельзя сказать, чтобы он оказался неправ: хозяин проболтал всего лишь двадцать минут и этим удовлетворился.

Неделя ушла у моих людей на то, чтобы перетащить в новую квартиру необходимые им вещи. В полном соответствии с их образом жизни набор необходимого разнился до полнейших нестыковок: Вожак перенес все оружие, любимые ядовито-оранжевые книжки и одежду; Учитель подошел к переезду более основательно и помимо книг, разной канцелярщины, одежды и тренировочных муляжей (их у него оказалось значительно больше, чем настоящего оружия) прихватил разнообразную мелочь, необходимую для полноценной жизни в квартире, начиная с посуды и заканчивая зубной щеткой. Вожак, по-видимому, настолько привык к походной жизни, что посуда и средства гигиены не вспоминались ему в числе необходимых, и перенес он их в результате только потому, что Учитель на этом категорически настоял.

Квартиру они сняли однокомнатную, но с двумя кроватями, и это немедленно поставило вопрос распределения пространства. На этой почве у моих людей произошла первая в их совместной жизни (которая еще даже не началась, ага) капитальная ссора: каждый наотрез отказывался признавать право другого на ту или иную площадь, и поскольку вещей у обоих было много, за каждое свободное место они воевали не на жизнь, а на смерть. Снова они лаялись похлеще иных дворовых псов и с таким наслаждением, словно именно этого лаяния и не хватало им для полного счастья; с точно таким же наслаждением они, вспомнив детство, после этих ссор по целым дням ходили, подчеркнуто не разговаривая друг с другом, и мирились порой только к вечеру или на следующий день утром. Я за всем этим наблюдал со смесью удивления и растерянности: никогда бы не подумал, что Вожак может вспомнить время, когда у него было желание дурачиться. А они с Учителем именно дурачились — ну не могли же они всерьез ругаться из-за того, где будет стоять несчастная «Ича-Ича», учитывая тот факт, что Учителя она страшно раздражала и он желал бы вообще ее никогда не видеть? И они ссорились, как будто не наигравшись в ссору в детстве — с азартом и пылом, редко свойственным серьезным взрослым людям. Но иногда мне казалось, что именно в этих ссорах и стычках они сбрасывают свое напряжение: ведь ни тому, ни другому вовсе не давался этот переезд так легко, как они хотели это показать.

Им было страшно тяжело — обоим. Несмотря на очевидное желание выбраться из одиночества, они так и не смогли преодолеть его — не смогли пустить чужака на свою территорию. Именно поэтому Учитель предложил вариант с переездом и именно поэтому Вожак на него согласился: лучше было уйти и попробовать вместе освоить новую территорию, сделав ее изначально общей, чем поделиться хоть частичкой своей. Больше всего меня разочаровал этим Вожак: ведь он же решился, да, решился, когда пошел к Учителю, решился забрать все до конца, — и так легко отступил от своего решения. Испугался, как же иначе, да и трудно было не испугаться на его месте. Его одиночество, вгрызшееся в душу, вцепившееся в нее когтями и зубами, не хотело от него отделяться, и Вожак пошел у него на поводу, смалодушничал, не настояв на полноценной совместной жизни — хотя мог бы. Но испугался. Человеческие отношения — сложная штука, у меня было не так много времени в них разобраться, но и мне понятно, что просто так двое незнакомых людей, даже если они друг другу предназначены, не могут стать парой. Им обязательно нужен определенный ритуал — ухаживания там, конфеты-цветы-подарки, признания или, в случае Учителя, им нужно друг друга «узнать». Вот Вожак с Учителем и решили для начала выполнить этот ритуал, прежде чем решиться на полноценные отношения. Глупая и смешная полумера, с моей точки зрения, нерешительность и трусость — но кто же будет слушать советы собаки. Эх, люди, люди…

Через неделю они наконец закончили обустраивать свое новое место жительства. Когда все было разложено по местам, все распределено и размерено, они сели на кухне передохнуть, и Учитель, откинувшись на стенку за спиной, вдруг усмехнулся.

– Ну вот: и квартиру обустроили, и поругаться успели, и жить вместе начали, — он улыбнулся — кажется, его на самом деле веселило такое положение дел, — и глянул на меня. — О, а еще у нас есть домашнее животное. Прямо как настоящая пара… Иди сюда, песик.

Ну как отказать, когда к тебе тянутся такие руки? И пусть Вожак прожигает взглядом насквозь — никакого шарингана не надо, отказать все равно невозможно. Учитель поднял меня с пола, усадил себе на колени и стал легко и ласково поглаживать по голове. Я довольно зажмурился, вновь проигнорировав убийственный взгляд Вожака. Пусть мне потом попадет, зато сейчас хорошо так, что лучше, кажется, не может и быть.

– Его зовут Паккун, — произнес Вожак, и я удивленно открыл глаза. Он тоже откинулся на стену и сложил руки на груди, отвернулся к окну — выражения лица не разобрать, зато интонации говорили лучше любой мимики. Вожак, ты что? Ты что… ревнуешь?..

– Паккун, — Учитель, конечно же, ничего не заметил — а может, просто не подал вида. Он погладил меня за ушами, и я снова прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. — Будем знакомы.

– Приятно познакомиться, — пробормотал я в ответ и едва не рассмеялся, когда Учитель вздрогнул. Да, ко многому ему еще предстоит привыкнуть, если он будет жить с Вожаком.

А он будет. Пусть не воспринимает еще это всерьез, скорее играется пока, примеривается и, кажется, не верит, что из этого выйдет что-нибудь толковое — он будет жить с Вожаком, я не сомневался. В конце концов, Вожак редко отступался от своих слов, и если он наметил себе цель — он к ней дойдет во что бы то ни стало.

Вот только путь этот, судя по всему, обещал быть долгим. Очень долгим.

***

Так они и начали жить вместе.

Что самое поразительное, им действительно удалось жить в этой квартире вместе — не существовать параллельно друг другу, не дружить по-соседски, а именно жить вместе, как живут в одной квартире родственники. Правда, надо признаться — не сразу.

Они жили в разном режиме и как будто действительно в разных системах координат. Учитель, поскольку работал каждый день с утра до вечера, вставал рано, когда Вожак еще спал, и стукаться лбами в ванной и коридоре им не приходилось; Вожак же, если не был на миссии, спать мог едва не круглыми сутками, восполняя недосыпы, которые могли накапливаться неделями, если не месяцами. Зачастую он вставал незадолго до того, как возвращался Учитель, готовил — тоже явно с трудом вспоминая, что готовить надо все-таки на двоих, — нечто простое и непритязательное, и когда Учитель возвращался с работы, его уже ждал ужин. Быстро поев, он принимался за работу: расчищал стол, тщательно и насухо его вытирая (работал он за маленьким кухонным столом, поскольку стола в комнате у них не было), выставлял чернильницу с несколькими деревянными перьями, раскладывал тетради и погружался в их проверку. Если тетрадей из Академии не было, он все равно возвращался с полной сумкой — на сей раз отчетов и журналов, необходимых для проверки и заполнения. Работал он много, долго и молча, только время от времени разминая затекшую от сидения спину и не обращая внимания ни на что. Наверное, он никак не мог привыкнуть, что теперь живет не один.

Вожак в это время обычно сидел в комнате, читал, спал или приводил в порядок оружие, реже уходил и встречался с друзьями. Он, похоже, тоже не горел желанием общаться и не собирался нарушать это странное молчание, повисшее вокруг них.

Я смотрел на все это и искренне недоумевал. Что происходит, что они вообще делают? Они ведь съехались для того, чтобы лучше узнать друг друга, — так где? Где? Как они могут друг друга узнать, если друг с другом не общаются? Они ведь действительно жили в молчании — приветствия и дежурные фразы за общение не считаются — и, кажется, не стремились это молчание нарушать. Разве они для этого молчания съехались? Молчать они могли бы и по своим углам!..

Однако, видимо, Вожаку тоже приходили в голову какие-то такие мысли — время от времени я замечал, как задумчиво и даже тоскливо он смотрит на Учителя, когда тот работает; и однажды, во время такого вот вечернего рабочего молчания он вошел в кухню, остановился, прислонившись плечом к косяку и сложив руки на груди, и, некоторое время понаблюдав за Учителем, ни с того ни с сего спросил:

– Как дела?

Учитель вздрогнул и непонимающе глянул на него. Вожак приподнял брови.

– Мы с тобой почти не разговариваем. Тебе не кажется, что это странно?

Учитель едва заметно покраснел — он вообще почему-то часто краснел в присутствии Вожака, хотя видимых причин тому я не находил — и потер шрам.

– Да, но… У меня сейчас много работы, Какаши-сенсей. Может быть, в другой раз…

– Ты работаешь круглыми сутками и у тебя всегда много работы. Ее не убавится ни завтра, ни послезавтра, ни через неделю, потому что ты ее всегда для себя находишь. Тебе не кажется, что хотя бы иногда время стоит тратить не только на бумажки?

– Это не бумажки. Это отчеты, — Учитель мгновенно нахмурился и отвернулся к столу. — Если ты хотел поговорить со мной об этом, то, пожалуйста…

– Мы по-прежнему живем раздельно, Ирука-сенсей, разве ты не видишь?

Умница, Вожак. Просто умница. Я всегда знал, что ты видишь гораздо больше, чем говоришь.

Учитель вздрогнул и застыл на несколько секунд с пером в руках. Потом тяжело выдохнул, отложил перо и, облокотившись на стол, потер лицо.

– Да… ты прав, — негромко признал он, коротко глянув на Вожака. — Я продолжаю жить своей жизнью. Но и ты пойми, — он повел рукой, показывая на стол. — Без меня оно само по себе не сделается.

– Но ты же можешь хотя бы ненадолго прерываться? — Вожак приподнял брови, и Учитель улыбнулся.

– Могу.

В результате он выделил на столе немного места под чашки, и они с Вожаком до поздней ночи пили чай и разговаривали. Как выяснилось, Учитель вполне может заниматься несколькими делами одновременно — скажем, проверять отчеты и следить за нитью разговора; как он сам сказал, чему только не научишься, работая в вечно шумном отделе распределения миссий. Так они и разговаривали: Учитель — уткнувшись в свои листки, а Вожак — откинувшись на стену за спиной и прикрыв глаза. 

И разговаривали они странно — что в этот день, что в последующие. Сам по себе факт разговоров был приятным и обнадеживающим, но то, как они вели свои разговоры, меня вновь и вновь удивляло. Вроде бы искренне желая узнать друг о друге побольше, они шли на контакт, но общались при этом как будто… настороженно. Создавалось впечатление, что они не разговаривают, а кружат друг вокруг друга в каком-то странном танце, принюхиваясь, приглядываясь и оценивая оппонента, определяя, куда его отнести — в друзья или во враги. Хотя, может быть, я чего-то не знаю о человеческих традициях и этот танец — тоже часть ритуала, предшествующего нормальной совместной жизни?..

Но уж что я точно знаю — так это то, что никакая совместная жизнь не обходится без ссор. У них тоже не обошлось, и, как ни странно, причиной их и инициатором в основном был Учитель. Впрочем, это неудивительно: как он ни хорохорился, а было видно, насколько его напрягает и смущает эта ситуация, когда он должен возвращаться не в свой привычный дом, а в квартиру к мужчине, который потенциально имеет на него определенные виды. И несмотря на разговоры и, казалось бы, сближение, напряжение это все-таки прорывалось — Учитель в такие дни обычно ходил раздраженный и дерганный, и когда он приносил это раздражение с собой с работы, он срывался на Вожака буквально в первые несколько минут пребывания в квартире. Все было не так, все мешало, отвлекало и цеплялось, и он, как правило, уходил в ванную, чтобы переждать этот приступ раздражительности. Это было понятно и мне, и Вожаку — ведь даже самый доброжелательный человек не может всю жизнь всем вокруг улыбаться. Но иногда Учитель срывался на такие вещи, что Вожак его не прощал.

Например, на злосчастные книжечки «Ичи-Ичи».

– Ты опять со своей порнографией, — раздраженно проворчал он однажды, когда Вожак пришел к нему на кухню во время работы и сел рядом с томиком в руке. — Тебе вообще не стыдно такое читать?

Вожак меланхолично пожал плечами и продолжил читать. И он, и я привыкли к таким приступам раздражительности у вообще-то спокойного Учителя и старались не обращать на них внимания.

– Таскаешься везде с этой неприличной книжкой, как будто жить без нее не можешь, — Учитель, однако, явно был настолько раздражен, что не собирался отступать. — Что ты можешь там постоянно перечитывать?

– Мне нравится то, что там пишут, — отозвался Вожак, и по его напряженному голосу я понял: Учитель опасно близко подошел к черте, за которой кончалось спокойствие Вожака. 

– Такое нравится только неудовлетворенным подросткам, у которых переизбыток гормонов в крови. Ты, по-моему, уже давно перерос возраст гормонального взрыва, — Учитель нахмурился и, казалось, еще больше раздражился оттого, что на него не обращали внимания. — И вообще, как ты себя ведешь? Мало того, что таскаешься везде с этой книжкой, так еще и с людьми разговариваешь, уткнувшись в нее! Разве так можно?

– Слушай, я тебя не заставляю ее читать, — все, у Вожака, кажется, кончилось последнее терпение — он ненавидел, когда ему пытались указывать, что делать, а уж тем более учить жизни, как мальчишку. — Она нравится мне, и мне этого достаточно, чтобы ее читать. Почему тебя вообще волнует, что я читаю?

– Может быть, потому, что ты читаешь ее здесь? — Учитель хмыкнул и сузил глаза. — Ты ведь знаешь, как она меня раздражает, мог бы сделать над собой усилие и хотя бы не тыкать мне ее в нос! Так, по крайней мере, не я один буду идти на уступки ради этой дурацкой затеи с совместной жизнью…

– Что?..

Ох, зря Учитель это сказал. На месте Вожака я бы его просто пристукнул, сразу и без разговоров, да и Вожак был явно близок к этому: тяжело и зло дышал, раздувая ноздри, и говорил с прирыкиванием, отложив несчастную книгу. Что ж, Учитель, ты хотел, чтобы он про нее забыл — ты своего добился.

– Я не иду на уступки?! Да что ты вообще знаешь об этом!

– А здесь и знать нечего, все и так понятно!..

И понеслась. Мне оставалось только сидеть тихо у батареи и жаться к ее углу, наблюдая за ссорой моих идиотов-людей.

Они впервые поссорились так сильно, некрасиво и главное — неожиданно. Вожак в конечном итоге стукнул по столу кулаком — так, что столешница натужно крякнула и истерически звякнули, подпрыгнув от удара, чашки — и ушел в комнату с книгой в руках, хлопнув за собой дверью напоследок. Учитель, пунцовый до самых ушей, остался за столом, только чуть заметно вздрогнув от этого стука. Посидел неподвижно, потом рассеянно поправил чашку, косо вставшую на блюдце, и, взяв перо, снова погрузился в работу. О том, что он переживал в эту минуту, говорили, пожалуй, только его дрожащие руки.

Поздравляю, Учитель, ты добился того, чего не добивались обычно в мирное время — ты по-настоящему разозлил Вожака.

С полчаса Учитель работал — явно машинально, черкая что-то время от времени в листках подрагивающим пером и ставя некрасивые кляксы. Краска то сходила с его лица, то появлялась опять пунцовыми пятнами, наглядно свидетельствуя, что внутри себя Учитель снова и снова переживает эту ссору, каждое сказанное слово и каждую интонацию, вряд ли обращая серьезное внимание на то, что находится у него перед глазами на очередном листке. Я молча ждал: трудно собаке, пусть и говорящей, чем-то помочь в этой ситуации, и лучше не соваться между двумя поссорившимися людьми — огребешь от обоих.

В конце концов Учитель решительно отложил перо, поднялся и направился в комнату. Я потрусил за ним, ожидая напороться на очередной виток ссоры, но…

– Извини.

Учитель остановился на пороге, глядя на Вожака, который валялся на кровати, демонстративно закрывшись книжкой. Тот глянул на Учителя, но снова перевел взгляд на страницы.

– Тяжелый день. Меня вызвали в учительскую, а мальчишки в это время сюрикенами повышибали стекла в окнах школы, поспорив, кто больше выбьет. Когда директор пришел их отчитывать, они заявили, что тренировались и что Ирука-сенсей плохо их научил. Мне попало, — он нахмурился и потер переносицу, зажмурившись. На скулах у него снова зацвели пятна, но на сей раз — гневные, в воздухе резко и остро запахло злостью. — А потом один из дзенинов пожаловался начальству, что я без всяких причин не принимаю у него уже третий отчет. А сам этих отчетов мне даже не показывал, никак до отдела дойти не мог, хотя вторую неделю уже в деревне; я его на улице вчера выловил, чтобы напомнить, а он…

– Кто?

Учитель удивленно открыл глаза. Вожак уже сидел на кровати, спустив ноги на пол, и требовательно смотрел на него. Забытая книжка валялась где-то в недрах покрывала.

– Неважно, — Учитель покачал головой. Запах злости медленно выветривался из комнаты, словно уносимый ветром, вытесняемый радостным облегчением. — В общем… извини, я не хотел на тебя срываться. Просто день такой.

Вожак немного помолчал, потом поднялся и подошел к нему.

– Ты мог бы мне рассказать. Я же спрашивал, как у тебя дела. Почему не рассказал?

Учитель вздохнул и снова потер шрам, на сей раз смущенно. Пожал плечами.

– Зачем тебе мои проблемы.

– Слушай, — Вожак снова нахмурился и оперся рукой на косяк рядом с Учителем. — Я же предложил тебе целиком жить со мной, а не только твоей беспроблемной части. Тебе не приходило в голову, что я могу помочь с решением проблем?

Учитель как будто весь взъерошился от его слов — от пяток до самой головы, и хвост, казалось, тоже стал дыбом.

– Мне не нужна помощь, — отрезал Учитель так, что мне захотелось укусить его — похоже, все сейчас придет к новой ссоре. К счастью, Вожак оказался умнее и не повелся на это заявление.

– Ты мог бы мне просто рассказать. Люди ведь рассказывают друг другу о проблемах, если доверяют друг другу, правда? Если у тебя что-то происходит, ты _можешь_ мне об этом рассказать. Договорились?

Учитель вздохнул и кивнул. И я уже было расслабился — уф, обошлось… — как вдруг услышал:

– И все-таки: что такого интересного ты находишь в этих книгах?

Этот парень что, специально нарывается?! Только-только ведь Вожак успокоился, только-только все на лад пошло, а он снова!.. Вожак тоже мгновенно ожесточился, напрягся, как окрысился, даже руку с косяка убрал и смотрел угрюмо; и тут Учитель сказал:

– Мы же вроде как доверяем друг другу.

И Вожак успокоился. И даже как будто озадачился — казалось, он и сам не понял, что сказал, уговаривая Учителя, настолько важную вещь. Доверие для шиноби — не просто пустой звук и красивое слово; доверять человеку — означает без колебаний подставить ему спину, позволить себе закрыть глаза и отключиться в его присутствии, без сомнений верить его словам. Не так-то много людей наберется у каждого шиноби, кому он может настолько довериться. И то, что Учитель с Вожаком вот так странно, настороженно, как будто пробуя ногой тонкий лед, доверяли друг другу — было большим, важным и очень неожиданным шагом вперед. Я, во всяком случае, не ожидал этого так скоро. А вот они, похоже, ждали.

Знали же, в конце концов, подсознательно знали, что предназначены друг другу.

Вожак коротко выдохнул и, взъерошив волосы, прислонился плечом к косяку.

– У меня никогда такого не было, — наконец глухо, как будто из-за маски — хотя маску дома уже давно не носил — произнес он. — Ну… того, что описывается в таких книжках. Пылкой любви, страстных объятий и прочего. Мою жизнь нормальной не назовешь, и всем этим меня немного… обделило. Секс — просто секс и ничего больше, взаимное удовольствие и снятие напряжения. Я не жалуюсь, но иногда очень хочется узнать, как это… у нормальных людей. 

– Но ведь это же сказки, — Учитель смотрел на него расширенными в потрясении глазами — словно увидел что-то неведомое, дикое и очень-очень удивительное одновременно. Вожак улыбнулся.

– Знаю. Но мне нравится думать, что хотя бы где-то они возможны, — произнес он. Учитель потрясенно выдохнул — кажется, даже покраснеть забыл от изумления. И, конечно, Вожак воспользовался моментом. — Кстати… если уж начистоту: почему ты так невзлюбил эти книжки? Только честно.

Учитель, застигнутый врасплох этим коварным вопросом, вздрогнул, вскинул взгляд и — снова покраснел. Вожак улыбнулся шире и чуть подтолкнул его плечом — мол, ну же! Немного помявшись, Учитель все же решился.

– У меня тоже ничего такого никогда не было, хотя мою жизнь не назовешь ненормальной. И, честно говоря… — он сделал паузу и продолжил почти шепотом: — Честно говоря, мне просто завидно. 

Вожак изумленно глянул на него — но Учитель уже улыбался, смущенно и искренне, и Вожак улыбнулся в ответ. А несколько секунд спустя они уже хохотали на пороге комнаты общим на двоих веселым хохотом, и поскольку время уже было позднее, соседи недовольно стучали им в стены, чтобы они вели себя потише. Тем ссора и кончилась.

***

Через два дня после этой ссоры Вожака вместе с командой отправили на миссию. Выдавал ее не Учитель — он в этот момент бы в Академии, и Вожак, оповестив о миссии команду и вернувшись в квартиру, обычные быстрые сборы завершил необычным: нацарапал на вырванном из тетради Учителя листке несколько слов и, уходя, сунул его в щель между дверью и косяком. Особого смысла в этом не было — Учитель наверняка узнал бы о миссии седьмой команды, придя на работу в штаб, и я долго недоумевал, чего ради Вожак это сделал. Но когда он впервые за несколько лет обернулся, выходя из деревни, — все стало понятно без объяснений.

Миссия затянулась: мерзопакостная погода — осенне-зимний снег с дождем, размокшая, разбухшая, ощетинившаяся опавшими листьями и палками земля, порывистый промозглый ветер не ускоряют передвижение, а вражеские шиноби и разболтанность только недавно собранной команды не облегчают выполнение задания. Миссию в результате, конечно, выполнили — когда с Вожаком бывало иначе, но после получения заслуженных подзатыльников команда вернулась в деревню на четыре дня позже запланированного. В общем-то, тоже обычная ситуация, в конце концов, расчетное время потому и считается приблизительным, что рассчитать на бумаге точно, как поведет себя противник и какие сюрпризы может подготовить, практически невозможно. Вернулась команда, правда, ночью и опять в снег — на этот раз он шел стеной, и я забрался Вожаку в походную сумку, чтобы не топать по снегу и грязи. Щенки ныли — один в основном, шумный и весь, с головы до ног рыже-золотой — Вожак молчал, но пахло от него почему-то легким беспокойством, вмешивающимся в привычный запах усталости. Казалось, он чего-то ждет от деревни, когда вернется; но чего — ни он, ни его запах не рассказывали.

Когда, распустив щенков по домам, Вожак подошел к собственному дому, в окне их с Учителем общей квартиры горел свет. И от Вожака мгновенно запахло облегчением и еще сильнее — усталостью.

– Какаши-сенсей! — Учитель вылетел из кухни, едва Вожак переступил порог, и остановился в паре шагов, как будто не решаясь подойти. Вожак приветственно махнул рукой и, привалившись спиной к двери, стянул сандалии. — Ты задержался. Что-то случилось? Я слышал, на вас напали на обратном пути…

– Маа, — Вожак поморщился, как от зубной боли, и, на ходу стягивая хитай, маску и жилет, направился в комнату. — Мы просто потерялись на дороге жизни. Ничего страшного.

– Я волновался.

Вожак как раз стягивал насквозь пропахшую дорогой, потом и походными кострами водолазку и — не показалось ли? — замер на мгновение от его слов. Но — не оглянулся и не отреагировал, продолжив раздеваться.

– Ничего страшного, я же говорю. Обычная миссия, В-ранг, ничего серьезного. 

– Вы задержались на четыре дня из-за вражеского нападения — это называется «ничего серьезного»?

Вожак снова скривился и сел на кровать, разматывая бинты на ногах.

– На шиноби, случается, нападают на миссиях, Ирука-сенсей. Это нормально, и не стоит из-за этого так переживать.

– Но…

– Ирука-сенсей, больше всего на свете я сейчас хочу спать. Давай завтра выясним отношения...

Это он бормотал уже в подушку, кое-как натянув на плечи покрывало вместо одеяла, и, по-моему, уснул сразу же, как произнес последнее слово. Ничего удивительного, впрочем: с появлением щенков он стал отвечать на миссиях не только за себя, но и за команду, и нагрузка от этого возросла втрое, так что даже не очень сложная миссия становилась невероятно выматывающей. Плюс снег, ветер и недосып, чтобы поскорее дойти — в общем, было, отчего срубиться, едва добравшись до постели. 

Учитель немного постоял на пороге комнаты, потрясенно глядя на спящего Вожака, потом подошел и, осторожно вытащив из-под него одеяло, укрыл его, как ребенка, подоткнув ему одеяло. Затем собрал образовавшуюся в центре комнаты живописную гору из грязной формы и бинтов, отнес ее в стирку, бросив прямо так, комом, не разбирая, и ушел на кухню. Вид у него был все такой же потрясенно-растерянный.

– Мы еще не начали толком жить вместе, а я уже превращаюсь в заботливую жену, — растерянно усмехнулся он сам себе. — Гипертрофированно заботливую. Дожил…

Он вздохнул и, машинально затянув потуже хвост, отошел к плите. И я невольно обратил внимание: а ведь на плите под полотенцем стояла сковорода, которая, похоже, ждала возвращения Вожака. Это что же получается… Учитель ждал? Каждый день — вот так ждал?..

– Может, хоть ты мне объяснишь, — Учитель обернулся ко мне и, сев на стул напротив, развел руками. — Почему я не должен волноваться?

Я почесал за ухом — от неожиданности ничего умного в голову не шло. Не так-то часто мои люди спрашивали у меня совета.

– Ты должен, — наконец сказал я, когда путем интенсивного почесывания наскреб некоторое количество мыслей. — Просто не так сильно. Он ведь гений и дзенин, на миссии ходит не первый год. Нет причин сильно волноваться.

– Его ведь могут убить, — Учитель покачал головой. — Как я могу не волноваться?

– Но он ведь великий Копирующий, — я фыркнул, и Учитель тоже улыбнулся. — Это его работа, которую он регулярно делает. У тебя тоже есть работа, которую ты делаешь, и когда ты ее делаешь очень долго, ты к ней привыкаешь и делаешь машинально. Так же и с ним. Даже опасность может стать рутиной, если сделать из нее ремесло. Это не значит, что ты не должен за него волноваться, но к волнению тоже можно привыкнуть. Скоро оно войдет в привычку и перестанет быть таким сильным.

Учитель усмехнулся, и я тревожно глянул на него — снова пахнуло горечью, одинокой и жуткой, тоскливой. Что я сказал не так?..

– Удел того, кто всегда ждет… — Учитель произнес это так тихо, глядя куда-то мимо меня, что я едва расслышал. Но он тут же встрепенулся и, протянув руку, погладил меня за ушами. К своему стыду, я моментально забыл обо всем на свете. — Ты очень умный пес, Паккун.

О даа, я такой.

– Хочешь есть?

А ты, Учитель, просто поразительно догадливый человек.

***

Уходя на работу на следующий день, Учитель оставил Вожаку записку на столе, содержание которой Вожак прочел мне вслух три часа спустя.

– «Какаши-сенсей, — читал он с легкой, как будто прячущейся от кого-то усмешкой на губах. — В холодильнике под камерой — вчерашний ужин, можешь разогреть. Я буду поздно: горит годовой отчет. Поэтому будь добр, к вечеру занеси мне отчет о прошлой миссии, чтобы я мог подвести итоги. Ирука», — Вожак еще несколько секунд смотрел на записку с той же усмешкой, потом сложил листок по сгибам и посмотрел на меня. — Он зануда.

Да ну? А ты это только сейчас заметил? Впрочем, для тебя все люди, соблюдающие сроки и считающие неприличным опаздывать больше, чем на десять минут, зануды.

– Ну что, пойдем погоняем щенков? — улыбнулся Вожак, натягивая на лицо маску. — А то как бы их там не замело.

Выполнять просьбу Учителя он явно не собирался. Однако я не мог не заметить: записку он положил в нагрудный карман жилета. И вряд ли для того, чтобы она напоминала ему на тренировке о ненаписанном отчете.

…А вечер ознаменовался громким хлопаньем двери и угрожающе-напряженным:

– Какаши-сенсей!

Разумеется, никакой отчет Вожак за этот день не написал. Откровенно говоря — даже не брался. И я его, в принципе, понимаю.

– Что? — Вожак вышел из комнаты с книжкой в руке — как будто хотел добить Учителя окончательно. — Ужин на столе, чайник горячий.

Вид у Учителя стал такой, что даже мне захотелось спрятаться под кровать и желательно не высовываться до конца следующего дня. Это был не смущенный гнев спокойного и застенчивого человека — нет, сейчас Учитель был по-настоящему зол, и наигранно-непонимающий тон Вожака его только еще больше разозлил. В воздухе настойчиво запахло металлическими искрами — как от скрестившихся кунаев.

– Какаши-сенсей, — Учитель практически рычал, не торопясь разуваться — вообще, казалось, забыл об этом. — Я тебя, кажется, просил занести мне отчет о прошлой миссии. Где он?

– Маа, — Вожак откинулся спиной на косяк двери и помахал книжкой. — Знаешь, я его писал, писал, потом отвлекся, а он исчез. Не знаю, может, Паккун его съел…

Я?! Вожак, я тебя сейчас так за ногу цапну — жизни не рад будешь!

– Хватит строить из себя идиота!

О своих мстительных намерениях я тут же забыл — потому что никогда не слышал, чтобы Учитель так орал. Ни в Академии, ни в штабе, даже в самых яростных ссорах с Вожаком он не повышал голос так сильно и не орал с такой неприкрытой, отчаянной злостью, когда, кажется, в следующую секунду он либо всю душу вытряхнет из противника, либо сядет и расплачется от обиды. Да, именно таким он и выглядел — зло-обиженным, непонимающим, разочарованным, как будто его предали, и предал тот, от кого он этого меньше всего ждал. Вожак, похоже, тоже это увидел — мигом перестал дурачиться, выпрямился и опустил книжку.

– Я не знаю, за что ты так ненавидишь штабистов, но, черт возьми, неужели нельзя раз в жизни сдать отчет вовремя?! — Учитель дернул висевший на шее шарф, тот не поддался, и Учитель принялся выпутываться из него, как из сети. — Мы составляем годовой отчет, а у нас концы с концами не сходятся, потому что ты и такие, как ты, не считаете нужным отчитаться в выполненной миссии! А нам потом начальство мозги пылесосит, почему это у нас выданных миссий аж на полторы сотни больше, чем выполненных! Вас просят, по-человечески просят — сдайте отчеты, вас целый год перед Хокаге прикрывают, вас понимают, делают вам скидку, а вы не можете один-единственный раз в году пойти нам навстречу и заполнить эти чертовы бумажки! Работа у вас — а у нас, видимо, не работа, мы не получаем от Хокаге регулярную головомойку из-за погрешностей в расчетах! Какаши-сенсей, ну я же тебя попросил, по-человечески попросил, неужели было так сложно… Какаши-сенсей?

Вожак не стал дослушивать конец этой тирады, которой разразился усталый, злой, доведенный до белого каления головотяпством дзенинов штабист. Он просто развернулся и ушел в комнату.

Учитель замолк, потрясенно глядя на то место, где только что стоял Вожак. Несколько минут он так и стоял — запутавшийся в шарфе, потрясенный и мигом угасший, как гаснет последний уголек костра под слишком сильным ветром. Потом едва слышно произнес: «Ну и черт с тобой», и, стянув наконец шарф, разувшись и скинув жилет, как всегда, с полной сумкой документов ушел на кухню.

И хотя я видел, чем Вожак занимался в комнате, пока Учитель его распекал — я последовал за ним. Вожаку сейчас лучше не мешать.

…Учитель уныло поковырялся в ужине — есть ему явно не хотелось, — потом так же уныло сел работать. Работал он долго, вяло, без интереса, и обычно порхавшее над бумагами перо в этот раз еле ползало. Учитель явно о чем-то думал — а впрочем, догадаться о его мыслях было нетрудно: он думал о Вожаке и о том, как он и такие дзенины, как он, регулярно подводят их, штабистов. А еще, наверное, о том, что уж ради него-то, уж по его-то просьбе Вожак должен был пойти им навстречу. В воздухе висел противный запах тяжелой обиды, и больше всего мне хотелось уйти и хорошенько отфыркаться, чтобы он не забивал ноздри. Но я сидел на месте рядом с Учителем и мужественно терпел. Оставлять Учителя одного сейчас почему-то казалось совсем неправильным.

Через полтора часа своей унылой работы Учитель наконец вздохнул, отложил перо, сгреб все непроверенные листки в кучу и отодвинул на край стола, а сам поднялся. Идти в комнату ему явно не хотелось, но не спать же на кухне, правильно? И он ушел. Я тихо потрусил за ним — зная, что он увидит.

И уже по тому, как Учитель удивленно застыл на пороге комнаты, я понял, что не ошибся.

Вожак сидел на кровати, подтянув к себе ноги, и, пристроив на колени один из томиков «Ичи-Ичи», а на него пристроив листок бумаги, напряженно сдвинув брови, с мученическим терпением писал отчет. Рядом с ним лежала стопка чистых листов, на широкой спинке вызывающе торчала чернильница, а вокруг, на кровати и даже на полу валялось множество аккуратных бумажных комочков — свидетельство монотонного, упорного и безнадежного труда.

Учитель, конечно, не мог знать, насколько Вожак ненавидит писать отчеты — да и вообще писать. Причин для ненависти было достаточно: Вожак занимался этим так редко, что писал хуже первоклашки. Без постоянной практики даже те небольшие основы, что он успел получить за первые годы в Академии, выветрились без следа, и теперь каждый написанный отчет был настоящим подвигом — хотя вряд ли штабисты об этом догадывались, глядя на внешний вид его отчетов. Помятые, потертые, они выглядели застиранной до серости половой тряпкой, не иначе, и мало кто мог бы поверить в то, что лист был вполне ровным, гладким и чистым, когда попадал Вожаку в руки. Просто руки у Вожака были особенными — руками воина: умелые с оружием, они становились до смешного неуклюжими, когда дело доходило до такой хрупкой вещи, как бумага. Слишком сильные пальцы комкали лист уже одним только прикосновением, перо становилось орудием пытки — Вожак с легкостью мог бы проткнуть им не одного врага, но написать несколько слов было для него мучительно трудно. Он был слишком сильным и слишком не умел соизмерять свою силу, не умел быть аккуратным там, где это необходимо в мирной жизни — его этому не учили. И если прибавить к этому то, что он катастрофически не умел складывать слова в предложения при письме, написание каждого отчета становилось для него мучительнейшим трудом, которого он всеми правдами и неправдами избегал.

Наблюдение Учителя он, разумеется, заметил, даже голову поднял, но, мазнув быстрым взглядом по застывшей на пороге фигуре, снова вернулся к своему занятию. От слишком сильного движения острое перо прорвало бумагу, и Вожак, с титаническим спокойствием скомкав листок и бросив его рядом с собой, взял чистый лист. Обмакнул перо в чернила, чуть не опрокинув при этом баночку на кровать, и снова принялся писать.

Это как будто встряхнуло Учителя: он отмер и, сделав несколько неуверенных шагов между бумажных комочков, присел к Вожаку на кровать. Вожак на несколько секунд оторвал перо от бумаги, когда кровать под весом Учителя прогнулась и пошла волнами, и с сосредоточенным, тупым упорством продолжил писать. Учитель посидел несколько минут рядом, наблюдая, как медленно, осторожно и старательно выводит Вожак неслушающимся пером корявые иероглифы, и вдруг сказал:

– Давай попробуем вместе?

Вожак дернулся, перо прочертило по листку длинную дугу с кляксой на конце. Учитель мягко улыбнулся и, забрав этот листок, положил Вожаку на колени новый, а сам перебрался ему за спину. Немного поколебался и, наклонившись, осторожно обнял, пристроив подбородок ему на плечо, а рукой накрыв его руку, держащую перо.

– Для начала надо правильно взять перо, — у него даже тон изменился: таким тоном не разговаривают со взрослым человеком — скорее, с ребенком, у которого что-то не получается и который от этого готов расплакаться. Учитель поправил перо в руке Вожака и, сжав его пальцы своими, макнул перо в чернильницу — самым кончиком. — Теперь снимем излишек чернил… вот так. А теперь будем писать.

Он вернул обратно руку с пером к листку и, придерживая листок одной рукой, другой крепко и аккуратно держал ладонь Вожака, направляя и управляя ей. Так он, наверное, учил писать самых маленьких своих учеников — терпеливо, без снисхождения, с мягкой, светлой улыбкой и радостью оттого, что может помочь маленькому детенышу освоить этот мир. Только вот сейчас он помогал не детенышу, а вполне взрослому состоявшемуся мужчине — но улыбался при этом с той же мягкой и светлой радостью.

Пока они писали, я сидел и — честное слово — почти не дышал. Потому что Вожак, сосредоточенный и напряженный, занимающийся ненавистным ему делом — улыбался, когда Учитель что-то тихо ему говорил, подбадривая, и лицо его словно светлело с каждой минутой, сбрасывая когда-то давно накрывшую его тень. И что самое главное — на эти долгие, долгие минуты, наполненные шорохом пера и тихим голосом Учителя, в комнате исчез запах горестного и горького одиночества, и показалось, что именно такими они и должны быть — слившимися и вдвоем.

Когда лист закончился и Вожак поставил под отчетом свою подпись, они с Учителем еще несколько минут сидели в обнимку, не шевелясь и не произнося ни слова. Наверное, тоже почувствовали, что так — правильно.

– Ну вот, — в конце концов нарушил тишину Учитель, медленно отстраняясь. — Готово. Ничего страшного, как видишь, нет.

Я приподнялся на цыпочки и удивленно хмыкнул, потому что отчет действительно выглядел значительно приличнее прежних отчетов Вожака; конечно, он тоже был довольно помятым чересчур сильными, неаккуратными пальцами, но все же вид половой тряпки не имел. Учитель осторожно забрал его у Вожака, подул на него, чтобы подсушить чернила, и отложил в сторону.

– Эх, ты, — он улыбнулся с удивительной нежностью. — Не мог мне раньше сказать? Я бы помог…

И когда Вожак невразумительно пожал плечами, он сделал то, чего не делал ни разу до этого — протянул руку и потрепал Вожака по вечно вздыбленным волосам. Как собаку, как щенка, милого и лохматого — ласково, с улыбкой, мягко, желая доставить удовольствие. Вожак вздрогнул, выпрямился, расправляя плечи, и как будто сам потянулся вверх, к этой руке, откидывая голову — но Учитель очень быстро опомнился и ее убрал, словно обжегшись. Вожак разочарованно сник.

– Я положу твой отчет к проверенным и завтра отнесу вместе с остальными в отдел, — произнес Учитель, торопливо выбираясь с кровати и роняя на пол бумажные шарики. Огляделся и покачал головой. — Надо здесь прибраться… Ох, я ведь и забыл совсем, — вдруг улыбнулся он и, повернувшись, протянул руку удивленному Вожаку. — Спасибо за проделанную работу!

Вожак фыркнул, но руку пожал, и Учитель с улыбкой и смехом ушел на кухню. А Вожак так и остался сидеть, глядя ему вслед, и, подняв одну руку, ерошил волосы на затылке.

В этот день я сделал важное открытие: оказалось, Вожаку тоже нравится, когда его гладит Учитель.

Наверное, я все-таки был прав и Вожак наш действительно — в какой-то мере собака.

***

С этого дня началось вовсе нечто невообразимое.

Если раньше Учитель и Вожак просто кружили друг напротив друга, настороженно присматриваясь и оценивая, то сейчас началась самая настоящая охота, добычей в которой, как ни странно, оказался Учитель. Прошлое разделение территории, настороженное отношение к чужаку забылось и осталось далеко за спиной — теперь Вожак методично и настойчиво стирал все границы, какие только могли быть. Не знаю, что так спровоцировало его — то ли он решил, что пора прекращать это странное сосуществование, то ли нашел для этого другие логические причины, а может — просто по-собачьи хотел, чтобы Учитель снова погладил его, не стесняясь и не боясь; но факт оставался фактом — Вожак начал охоту, вел которую мастерски. Медленно и планомерно, незаметно Вожак подкрадывался к Учителю, сокращая дистанцию и приучая к своему присутствию: садился ближе за ужином, намеренно сталкивался в коридоре и так становился в дверных проемах, что обойти его, не прижавшись, было проблематично. Учитель на это вряд ли обратил внимание, только краснел чуть-чуть, проползая мимо него в дверь, да и то скорее от неловкости. Так или иначе, открывшейся на него охоты он не заметил, а, следовательно, и предотвращать ее не мог, так что можно было поздравить Вожака с первым успехом: к своему присутствию в непосредственной близости он жертву приучил, и достаточно быстро. Второй этап охоты был более агрессивным: от простой, как будто бы случайной близости Вожак перешел к близости открытой, и тут, конечно же, начались сложности. 

Учитель не реагировал. Точнее, как не реагировал… Он реагировал, конечно, но не так и не с той силой, с которой хотелось бы Вожаку. Объятий он сторонился, удивленно поглядывал на Вожака и краснел, когда тот легко обнимал его за плечи или даже просто облокачивался на стул, едва касаясь его спины. Учитель не реагировал всеми силами, подчеркнуто показывая, что не понимает, к чему Вожак это затеял. И даже когда Вожак изменил тактику, начав намеренно напрашиваться на ласку — хоть на какую-нибудь, — Учитель продолжил подчеркнуто не реагировать, как будто руки ему приклеили к бокам да еще и связали для пущей надежности. И охота, которой я уже было обрадовался, снова обернулась танцем — так равные по силе противники кружат друг напротив друга перед боем, время от времени дергаясь вперед, делая ложные выпады и нагнетая напряжение.

Вожака, впрочем, и нагнетать не надо было: после нескольких неудачных попыток вызвать Учителя на реакцию — хоть на какую-нибудь! — он разозлился не на шутку. По деревне он ходил хмурый, как туча, на всех огрызался, срывался на своих щенках, и только домой приходил более-менее уравновешенный. Учитель, однако, замечал его настроение и даже спрашивал, что случилось, но Вожак отмахивался: и правда, не объяснять ведь ему, что причиной всему раздражению — сам Учитель. Учитель хмурился, тревожился и обижался, наверняка придумав себе какие-нибудь невероятные причины происходящему, и слава всем собачьим богам, что ему хватило ума молчать о них. В квартире повисла тяжелая, давящая атмосфера недомолвок, недовольства, злости и обиды, и находиться в ней с каждым днем становилось все труднее. Будь моя воля — я бы сбежал, не оглядываясь. Но кто же тогда будет приглядывать за моими людьми? И я оставался, только время от времени фыркая на сгустившиеся в воздухе запахи и с тревогой ожидая, чем же кончится это дурацкое кружение.

А кончилось оно неожиданно — и так, что я по-настоящему испугался, не пойдет ли прахом все то, чего они с таким трудом успели добиться.

***

Однажды Учитель вернулся с работы значительно раньше времени и принялся быстро, почти лихорадочно собирать свои вещи. Вожак был в этот момент дома — читал, в последнее время его только чтение и успокаивало, да и то не всегда справлялось — и удивленно вышел из кухни на шум. Я поспешил за ним — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Учитель складывает тренировочные муляжи в походную сумку. Рядом лежала неровная горка его книг, любимое перо и чернильница в непроницаемом футляре, стопка чистой одежды и оружие, в живописном беспорядке рассыпанное по кровати. Честно скажу: у меня екнуло все, что только может екнуть, когда я увидел эту картину. Потому что на первый взгляд было очевидно, что Учитель собирается съезжать.

Вожаку, судя по напряженному молчанию, окутавшей его отчаянной горечи и металлически-искристому запаху зарождающегося гнева, тоже это было очевидно.

– Куда-то собираешься? — поинтересовался он спустя несколько минут безмолвного наблюдения. Учитель мимолетно глянул на него, и я увидел, как лихорадочно-радостно блестят у него глаза.

— Мне поручили миссию, — ответил он, и голос его дрогнул азартом.

Час от часу не легче.

Теперь, при втором взгляде, мгновенно нашлись подтверждения его словам: ведь и одежду Учитель собирал не всю, и книжки забирал только самые необходимые, которые всегда держал под рукой, и муляжи отбирал наиболее приличные. Пожалуй, единственное, что он явно собирался взять полностью — это оружие, но до него Учитель пока не дошел.

Миссия. Я аж сел, когда осознал это. Учителю поручили миссию, на которую он теперь уйдет и кто знает, когда вернется. И кто знает — вернется ли… В животе стало так холодно от этой мысли, словно я проглотил внушительный кусок льда.

– Какую миссию? — судя по голосу, Вожака тоже огорошило этой новостью и о последствиях он подумал тех же: таким он казался вымороженным. Учитель, однако, этого не заметил в лихорадке сборов.

– Группу учителей отправляют в Страну Волн для практики. Знаешь, что-то вроде обмена опытом, — охотно объяснил он, туго увязывая книги длинной веревкой. — Хокаге заключил договор с их главой, ну и в знак дружественных намерений предложил на короткое время обменяться учителями. Называется это практикой, но, по-хорошему, мы будем практиковаться разве что в обучении взрослых людей — я слышал, у них там с учителями совсем беда в последнее время, профессия вырождается, нового поколения практически нет, а тех, что есть, некому обучать. Вот нас и посылают, чтобы показать им основные методики да поделиться опытом. У нас, знаешь, учительская традиция гораздо более развитая. Есть, чем и кем гордиться, — он рассмеялся и, уложив книги в сумку и сунув футляр с пером и чернильницей в боковой карман, принялся перебирать одежду, видимо, оценивая ее внешний вид и необходимость. — Из Страны Волн, в свою очередь, к нам в Академию пришлют группу их учителей, так что готовься, может, и тебя попросят провести с ними какое-нибудь занятие. Меня назначили старшим группы, я все-таки оттуда родом, да и связи у меня кое-какие сохранились…

– Откажись.

Мы с Учителем одновременно вздрогнули и повернулись к Вожаку. Тот стоял на пороге — хмурый, жесткий, чуть опустив голову и плечи, словно группируясь перед боем, и сложенные на груди руки казались крестом, наглухо закрывавшим путь. На Учителя он смотрел исподлобья — зло и твердо, как будто хотел проткнуть его этим взглядом и пришпилить к стене, лишь бы никуда не делся. Учитель, однако, то ли не впечатлился, то ли не испугался — я не понял, — только он тоже нахмурился и, опустив руки с одеждой, повернулся к Вожаку.

– Почему? — ровно поинтересовался он.

– Тебе нельзя туда идти.

Я потрясенно расширил глаза. Вожак, ты что, с ума сошел? Ты вообще понимаешь, что говоришь?..

– Интересно, — Учитель отложил одежду и тоже сложил руки на груди, копируя позу Вожака. — Из чего ты сделал такой вывод?

– Это мое дело. Тебе нельзя туда идти, и точка. 

Такое упрямство — самый верный признак, что сказать Вожаку нечего и нечем обосновать свою позицию, но отступать при этом он не намерен. Нет, знаешь, Вожак, ты не собака — ты беспросветный баран.

– Не думаю, что твое мнение выше мнения Хокаге, — Учитель усмехнулся — так ядовито и зло, как уже давно не усмехался. Он снова вернулся к одежде и принялся демонстративно укладывать ее в сумку. — У меня есть приказ и миссия в кармане, и меня не интересуют…

– Как давно ты не был на миссии?

Учитель глянул на него, сдвинув брови, и промолчал, продолжив складывать одежду.

– Тебе не давали миссий за пределами деревни уже больше года, я узнавал. Это означает, что ты понятия не имеешь о том, что там сейчас происходит.

– Если ты хочешь тонко намекнуть мне о моем уровне подготовки, — голосом Учителя можно было бы воду морозить, и в комнате моментально стало холодно, как, наверное, бывает только в Арктике. Учитель закрыл сумку и взялся за укладку оружия, спокойно и размеренно возвращая его на необходимые места амуниции. — То смею тебя заверить, что в силу своей профессии я обладаю достаточными знаниями и умениями, чтобы выполнять миссии В-ранга. Вероятно, тебе неизвестно, что каждый год учителя проходят переаттестацию, на которой подтверждают или повышают не только свою категорию, но и свой ранг. Поэтому твои выводы об отсутствии у меня необходимых навыков совершенно ложны и необоснованны. Однако, если тебе так будет спокойнее, знай, что нас сопровождают двое дзенинов в качестве охраны. Ты удовлетворен?

Я никогда не слышал, чтобы Учитель так разговаривал — с такой арктически-холодной, подчеркнуто ровной вежливостью, от которой казалось, что он находится где-то за сотни миль, хотя стоит здесь же, рядом. Даже запах его выморозило — окончательно, я не чувствовал ни следа горечи, ни намека на свежесть и водянистость запаха мокрых камней, ни струйки обиды. Холод, холод, холод, запах инея колол нос, как снег за окном, пугая своей пустотой. Честное слово — мне никогда еще не было так страшно, как в этот момент.

Вожак, видимо, тоже что-то почувствовал — а может, увидел в глазах (люди ведь любят говорить, что они — зеркало души): наверняка они были такими же пустыми, как этот голос.

– Не ходи, Ирука.

Учитель вздрогнул и как будто на миг оттаял — наверное, от этого короткого обращения, люди часто от этого тают. 

– Почему? 

Учитель, ты скоро перегонишь в упрямстве Вожака, а ведь баран у нас все-таки он, а не ты.

– Ты можешь мне это внятно объяснить?

– Не могу. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты уходил на эту миссию. Откажись.

– Какаши-сенсей…

Ну, давай, скажи ему, Вожак. Скажи, и все вопросы будут сняты. Может быть, это не поможет тебе удержать его от этой миссии, но это важно для вас обоих. Скажи!

– Ты не знаешь, что сейчас творится за воротами. Всего двое дзенинов охраны, присматривающих за кучкой учителей, — это смех. Они не смогут отбить большую атаку, а вы им будете только мешать. Не ходи. Скажи, что ты заболел, скажи что угодно, но откажись.

Вожак, ты идиот, я всегда это подозревал.

На месте Учителя я бы тебя сейчас просто убил.

Но Учитель, однако, явно за время своей работы выработал железобетонные нервы и стальное терпение. Он даже не попытался запустить в Вожака кунаем — хотя, я видел, рука у него непроизвольно дернулась к сумке на поясе. Он даже не заорал на него, как недавно, обвиняя во всех смертных грехах. Он просто молча поднял сумку, повесил ее на плечо, а потом подошел к Вожаку и встал перед ним. И глаза у него были такими пустыми и холодными, что, наверное, было очень трудно не отступить.

Вожак держался так долго, не отступая и не отводя взгляд, словно надеялся растопить своим упрямством этот лед, что я почти поверил в такую возможность. Но Учитель тоже стоял, не отступая и не отводя взгляд, холодный, жесткий, как цельный кусок ледяной глыбы. И когда много, чертовски много времени спустя он слегка качнулся вперед — Вожак отступил.

Учитель вышел в коридор и быстро надел сандалии.

– Я переночую дома, — произнес он ровно, заматывая шарф на шее и поправляя хитай. — Миссия ориентировочно на две недели, но может затянуться. Мы уходим завтра на рассвете. До встречи.

И, подхватив сумку, вышел из квартиры — даже дверью хлопать не стал, закрыл тихонько и аккуратно. Вот это нервы.

Ну чего стоишь столбом, Вожак?! Натворил — теперь беги, извиняйся, в ноги падай, но верни его назад! Ты что, не понимаешь, что он уходит сейчас совсем, навсегда, что никогда больше сюда не вернется?!

Но Вожак, конечно, моим мысленным воплям не внял. Вместо этого он постоял в коридоре, сверля взглядом дверь — как будто это она была виновата в том, что Учитель ушел! — и вернулся в комнату. Лег на кровать, закинул руки за голову и прикрыл глаза.

Я не выдержал.

– Ты должен был его остановить, — сказал я, войдя в комнату вслед за ним.

Вожак глянул на меня, поморщился и мотнул головой.

– Не лезь, Паккун. Уйди.

Я презрительно фыркнул, но отправился восвояси — приказ Вожака есть приказ Вожака.

Можно подумать, он больше меня понимает в том, что творится между ним и Учителем.

Ни черта он не понимает. Ни черта.

***

Утром мы проводили Учителя на миссию. Правда, «проводили» — это громко сказано, потому что провожают обычно открыто, давая не нужные, в общем-то, никому наставления, желая удачно дойти и прощаясь. Мы же тихарились до последнего, прыгая по крышам так, словно на них установлены хитрые оповестительные ловушки и любой слишком громкий шум поднимет тревогу во всей деревне. Близко к воротам подходить не стали, остановились на крыше высокого дома за два квартала до выхода из деревни. И стояли там до тех пор, пока собравшаяся у ворот группка из десяти человек не скрылась в плотном, предвещавшем скорую оттепель тумане.

Когда все они почти исчезли за непроглядным туманным одеялом, одна фигура, почти на самой грани видимости, остановилась и оглянулась. Не знаю, был ли это наш Учитель — даже мое зрение подводит на таком расстоянии. Но я надеюсь, что если это был он — он заметил высокую фигуру на крыше далекого дома, вышедшую его проводить.

Меня, так и быть, он мог бы и не заметить.

***

И потекли дни.

Ожидание, оказывается, ужасно неприятное состояние: вроде бы все нормально, все в порядке, все сделано, и жизнь идет, как обычно, и все так, как всегда — а внутри что-то тянет и тянет, и постоянно порываешься что-то сделать, не зная сам, что и как. Мы с Вожаком разделили на двоих это ожидание; не знаю, как ему, а мне вряд ли стало от этого легче. Удивительно, как быстро Учитель умудрился настолько войти в нашу жизнь.

Вожаку было не легче, а скорее всего — и тяжелее, чем мне. Поначалу он снова ходил злой, дерганный, нервный, едва не кусался и огрызался всем, кто осмеливался в чем-то ему перечить. Он безбожно опаздывал на встречи, рычал на своих щенков, игнорировал попытки друзей как-то привести его в чувство и все глубже зарывался в себя, даже с каким-то ожесточением отгораживаясь своей невозможно-яркой книжкой от всего мира. Наверное, он хотел вернуться обратно к своему прежнему безразлично-отстраненному, ленивому существованию, вернуться в спокойное и ни к чему не обязывающее одиночество. В одиночестве спокойно, в одиночестве хорошо, и не надо ни о ком переживать, трепать себе нервы и не находить себе места от тревоги. В одиночестве есть только ты сам. Как только тебя начинает волновать другой человек — одиночество исчезает, как дым.

Вся проблема Вожака была в том, что он пытался вернуться в одиночество, которого уже не было.

Я это ясно чувствовал — еще никому не удавалось обмануть нос суммона. Вожак больше не пах одиночеством, оно выветрилось с его кожи, одежды и, кажется, даже мыслей — как будто и не было его никогда. Постепенно возвращался его собственный запах, запах раскаленных на солнце камней и пляшущего в очаге огня, и я бы прыгал от радости, чувствуя это — если бы к нему не примешивался одуряюще-пряный запах тоски. Тоска была теперь вместо одиночества, она стремительно впитывалась в одежду и форму, отражалась в глазах и в словах слышалась эхом; Вожак пытался спрятаться от нее в одиночестве, которого больше не было, но это все равно что греться одеялом, которого нет — можно представить себе что угодно, но теплее от этого не станет. Вот и Вожаку никуда не удалось деться от своей тоски.

Он тосковал по Учителю. Не черной печальной тоской по погибшим, а больной, пропитанной запахом трав и лекарств тоской по живым, которых нет рядом. Конечно, он понимал то, о чем я мысленно кричал ему накануне миссии Учителя: скорее всего, он ушел навсегда, и вернется он только затем, чтобы забрать свои вещи и прекратить этот, с его точки зрения, глупый и безнадежный эксперимент. Вожак был сам в этом виноват: он позволил эмоциям взять над собой верх, но не решился облечь их в правильную форму — и поплатился. Удивительно, как люди возвращаются к давно отметенным, казалось бы, стереотипам, привычке мышления, старому и запыленному мнению, стоит только страху встать на их пути — страху всего нового, особенно новых чувств и стремлений. Вот и Вожак так же: давно поняв, что Учитель из себя представляет, давно приняв его систему координат и то, что ранг зачастую не значит ровным счетом ничего, он, повстречав новые чувства, поспешно ретировался в свою старую систему, где слова «чунин», «учитель» и «штабист» были одинаковыми ругательствами. Надо ли говорить, что он оскорбил этим Учителя; надо ли говорить, что Вожак фактически его предал этими словами. Словами, которыми он и хотел выразить то, что его так испугало — то, что погнало его утром на крышу провожать Учителя.

Вожак просто ужасно боялся за него. Боялся, что он исчезнет, как когда-то тот, кого он считал своим человеком, и боялся его потерять. Боялся снова остаться один. А ведь это так страшно — бояться за кого-то, кроме себя, вручая тем самым власть над своим одиночеством.

Я очень хорошо понимал Вожака. Но оттого, что Вожак признал сейчас свою зависимость, признал свою тоску, легче не становилось. И поэтому едва не каждый вечер мы сидели рядом на подоконнике, деля тоску на двоих, и мысленно выли на то и дело показывающуюся краешком из облаков луну.

Собственное буйство Вожак пережил довольно быстро, вновь вернувшись к обычному меланхоличному состоянию и так и не раскрыв окружающим причин своего прошлого раздражения. Он снова стал спокоен, язвителен, но не зол, щенков отчитывал, но не рычал на них зверем, и в общем-то все вернулось на круги своя. 

Кроме того, что его меланхоличность все больше и больше превращалась в тяжелую, глухую печаль о несбывшемся.

***

Между тем приближался Новый год. Зима выдалась странная в этом году: сначала морозно-снежная, потом оттепель наделала делов и превратила ее в мокро-грязную, а под самый Новый год снова выпал снег, и хотя было очень тепло — сколько-то там градусов в минус — снег не таял, а лежал на улицах и во дворах большими пушистыми сугробами. Улицы покрылись утоптанным, накатанным настом, деревья нахлобучили зимние снежные шапки, и все вокруг дышало ощущением грядущего праздника. Даже я проникся — хотя какое дело собаке до людских праздников; но вокруг пахло еловыми ветками, снегом и мишурой, а запах людей на улицах смешивался в один неповторимый аромат надежд и ожидания, и меня все-таки пробрало — тоже захотелось поверить в новогоднее чудо и с замирающим сердцем ждать, когда часы сойдутся на цифре 12 и вздрогнут от торжественного боя.

Вожак любил Новый год — хотя кто бы в это поверил, скажи я об этом кому. Нет, он не ставил елку в квартире, не наводил чистоту, не спешил закончить незаконченные дела и не развешивал под потолком гирлянды; Новый год он часто встречал на миссии, и все его празднество сводилось к разведению костра — даже если это было опасно — и щедрому глотку из прихваченной с собой из дома фляги со спиртным. Но в этот Новый год ему повезло: миссию, на которую его послали за несколько дней до праздника, они с командой выполнили чисто, без единой задержки, заминки и неточности — все-таки щенята его росли очень быстро, — и в деревню они вернулись аккурат накануне праздника. По традиции, вечер и ночь уставший Вожак проспал, а вот на следующий день утром вышел на улицу и бродил по деревне до самого вечера — казалось, он не мог надышаться этим запахом праздника, разлитым в воздухе, не мог насмотреться на припорошенную снегом и обвитую гирляндами деревню, не мог наговориться с людьми, которые бежали ему навстречу, хлопали по плечам и звали с собой отмечать Новый год. Но Вожак редко отмечал Новый год в компании, даже если был в деревне, и в этот раз тоже отказывался.

Иногда, поглядывая на него, я думал, что он тоже надеется на новогоднее чудо.

Из Страны Волн вестей не было — последние пришли четыре дня назад и уведомляли, что обучение успешно завершено и вскоре группа учителей выдвинется в обратный путь. К Новому году, согласно расчетам, они успеть не могли, скорее всего, их нужно было ждать числа второго-третьего. Это, конечно, огорчило их семьи, но приказ есть приказ, а сроки есть сроки — особенно учитывая заснеженную землю и трудности пути. Семьи вздохнули и готовились встречать Новый год без своих любимых.

Мы тоже вздохнули и бродили по деревне, пропитываясь праздником и любуясь переливающимися гирляндами, до самой ночи. За час до Нового года деревня опустела — все сидели за своими столами, отмечая; бродить стало одиноко и холодно, и Вожак повернул назад к дому. Там его ждала бутылка хорошего вина и какая-никакая еда, к тому же, тепло. Ну а если бы ему стало совсем одиноко в пустой квартире, у него все-таки всегда были мы.

А за полчаса до Нового года, когда Вожак развешивал на батарее насквозь промокшие за долгую прогулку бинты, мы внезапно услышали, как в замке входной двери проворачивается ключ.

Конечно, первая реакция — схватиться за кунай: своих никого не ждем, а не своих нам не надо. Но когда Вожак вышел в коридор, интуитивно неслышно ступая и присев в ожидании атаки… одним словом, кунай выпал у него из руки, аккуратно вонзившись острием в пол. А я, протиснувшись мимо Вожака, впервые в жизни не поверил ни собственным глазам, ни носу.

На пороге стоял Учитель.

– Здравствуй, — неловко, как будто не зная, верно ли поступает, улыбнулся он. — С наступающим.

Вожак стоял недвижимо — только чуть шевельнувшиеся волосы выдали то, что он слегка кивнул в ответ. Учитель помялся и опустил на пол свою сумку, с видимым удовольствием размяв плечо. Он был весь в снегу — на улице снова начался снегопад, да такой, что дальше вытянутой руки ничего нельзя было разглядеть — мокрые волосы поблескивали на свету, как будто искрились, форма тяжело висела на плечах. Учитель повел плечами и, стянув шарф и скинув отяжелевший жилет, принялся за сандалии. 

– А мы, знаешь, решили, — произнес он так, как будто Вожак ему задал вопрос — логичный, вообще-то, в этой ситуации. — Еще когда туда шли, решили: какой смысл нам проводить Новый год вдали от семьи из-за каких-то двух дней, если можно ужать программу и дать некоторые темы в сжатом варианте? Сюда не стали сообщать, вдруг не получилось бы, а потом уже поздно было. Так что…

Он замолк, разувшись и снова выпрямившись, неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Вожак стоял, как истукан, и смотрел на него, кажется, не мигая. И рад бы я цапнуть его, чтобы подтолкнуть к действиям — а то снова ведь убежит наш Учитель, чем черт не шутит! — да сам никак не мог в себя прийти. Не верил. Не бывает таких чудес. Я, наверное, скоропостижно состарился и нюх меня подвел. Потому что вокруг Учителя витал запах, который чувствовался даже отсюда, с другого конца коридора — витал и рассеивался, вытесняемый новым запахом. Витал запах тоски — тот самый, к которому я уже успел принюхаться и привыкнуть за эти две недели. А вытеснял его запах безграничной радости, какая бывает только у тех, кто видит самого главного человека в своей жизни.

_Своего_ человека.

Похоже, за время своей миссии Учитель тоже успел многое понять и принять.

– Ничего, что я вернулся раньше? — видимо, пауза затянулась, раз Учитель задал этот вопрос — да и в самом деле, уж больно двусмысленно она выглядела. 

Вожак, слава богу, догадался внятно и четко покачать головой, не сводя с него остановившегося взгляда. Учитель облегченно выдохнул и, улыбнувшись шире, сделал небольшой шаг вперед.

– Знаешь, я так скучал по тебе…

И — все.

Даже я не успел уловить, в какой момент Вожак сорвался с места — как будто испарился и возник уже рядом с Учителем. С разлету прижал к двери, сжал руки, чтобы не вырывался, закрыл рот своим ртом, чтобы не кричал, прижался сам — всем телом, распластавшись и вытянувшись. Черт, Вожак, что ты творишь?! Ты же сейчас его отпугнешь, ты же видел, как он тебя сторонился, ты же сейчас…

Стон — тихий, полузадушенный и как будто нечаянно вырвавшийся. Это не стон боли — такие стоны хорошо известны любому, хоть раз побывавшему в драке, а я их видел немало на своем веку; так вот, этот стон был не стоном боли, а стоном смущенного удовольствия, набирающего силу и внезапно обрушившегося всей своей массой, погребая под собой. Я удивленно замер, навострив уши. Неужели Учитель…

– Ай… черт…

Вожак чуть отстранился — совсем чуть-чуть, но руки его отпустил; лица Учителя я не видел, но по тому, как он тер запястья, было понятно — он не в восторге. Вожак — слишком сильный, иногда мне кажется, что он слишком сильный даже для самого себя, не то что для других людей; другие люди в его руках как хрупкая бумага, которую он мнет уже простым касанием. Не умеет, не может по-другому, и научить его этому уже нельзя — слишком поздно, да и нужно ли это умение воину? Вряд ли в бою пригодится умение утолять свою страсть, бережно относясь к партнеру…

Но Учитель — не просто партнер на одну ночь. Учитель — _его_ человек, и его нельзя отпугнуть грубостью. А как иначе? Как?..

– Прости… — шепотом. Другого способа исправить ситуацию люди не придумали.

– Ничего, — Учитель поднял голову, и я услышал — улыбнулся. — Не кисейная барышня. Не сломаюсь.

И, подняв руку, сделал то, на что очень долго не решался, чего боялся, хоть и желал все то время, что Вожак на него охотился — запустил пальцы Вожаку в вечно вздыбленные волосы, с наслаждением еще больше их растрепал, перебирая пряди; Вожак откинул голову, прижимаясь затылком к его руке, и тяжело выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Ты смелый человек, Учитель, но знаешь ли ты, на что идешь?..

Может быть, его и волновали эти вопросы, может быть, он и колебался — тоненькая, едва уловимая нотка страха плыла в воздухе, я ее чувствовал; но потом Вожак, прерывисто дыша, выговорил простое:

– Тосковал по тебе, — и еще: — Не могу без тебя, — и еще: — Останься со мной…

И страх исчез, и в воздухе вспыхнули фейерверки азарта и пламя желания, и ответом стало такое же простое:

– Останусь.

И снова — все.

У желания — запах динамита: взрывной, опасный, сулящий гибель и в то же время — удовольствие. Еще ни один человек не устоял перед этим запахом.

По пути в комнату они были так заняты друг другом, что чуть не наступили на меня — и какими только силами я сдержался, чтобы не цапнуть кого-нибудь из них по уязвимой лодыжке? Но, в конце концов, слишком долго они к этому шли, слишком много преодолели и слишком много я с ними намучался, чтобы сейчас самому же все и испортить. Так что я просто по-быстрому убрался с дороги — а они и не заметили, надо сказать, — и, не удержавшись, сунул морду в неплотно прикрытую дверь.

Они раздевали друг друга — быстро, непонятно куда спеша; они прижимались друг к другу, хотя это было неудобно, мешало снимать одежду, но все равно они не отходили даже на полшага — словно боялись, что если сейчас разойтись, все исчезнет, как наваждение. Особенно боялся Вожак — ни на секунду не отпускал Учителя, все время его касался, руками и губами (как это у них называется? поцелуй?); а когда тот наконец освободился от мокрой водолазки, он шумно выдохнул и провел раскрытыми ладонями по его коже от плеч к животу. У любого шиноби есть шрамы, это нормально, и каким бы ты ни был гением, от шального куная не спасает ни реакция, ни шаринган, ни тысяча дзюцу; у Вожака кожа исполосована шрамами — особенно спина и плечи, руки и неопасные зоны, которые можно подставить в случае, если не успеваешь увернуться полностью. У Учителя шрамы тоже были, меньше, но все же — свидетельство былых миссий, и я отстраненно подумал, что это еще одно доказательство его профессиональной состоятельности. В шрамах мало традиционно красивого — они не ложатся узорной сеткой, не затягиваются аккуратной тонкой кожей, и большинство из них на вид скорее отвратительны, чем прекрасны; и все же — все же Вожак обводил их, чуть надавливая кончиками пальцев, словно изучая. Учитель же в это время изучал его лицо — как будто не видел раньше, хотя Вожак не носил маску дома, показывая готовность к полному доверию. По правде говоря, лицо у Вожака не такое уж выдающееся — лицо как лицо, обычное, мужское, и привычка его закрывать скорее объяснялась прошлым АНБУ, чем реальной необходимостью. Учитель же изучал его, как будто запоминал — так художник смотрит на натурщика, собираясь рисовать портрет и откладывая в памяти мельчайшие черты. А еще он, кажется, любовался...

Впрочем, я не уверен, потому что в этот момент, брошенная умелой и меткой рукой, в меня прилетела водолазка, и пока я с возмущенным рычанием из нее выпутывался, дверь захлопнулась перед моим носом. Из-за нее послышался смех Учителя и его же негромкое: «Вуайерист». Я фыркнул и, намеренно топоча, удалился на кухню.

Можно подумать, мне больно нужно за ними подсматривать. В конце концов, все, что мне нужно знать, расскажет их комната.

Все время, что они жили вместе, их комната молчала неживым, пугающим молчанием; сколько я ни прислушивался, я не слышал ничего, что должно сопровождать комнату людей, нашедших друг друга. Сегодня их комната заговорила в первый раз.

Скрип кровати — пока неритмичный, словно человек возится, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее на ночлег. Смех, шелест одежды, звуки поцелуев, тихие постанывания. Бум — от слишком резкого движения хлопает дверцей плохо закрытая тумбочка; кр-р-р — со скрежетом проезжается кровать по полу; бум — приложился кто-то головой об полку; бац-бац-бац — посыпались многострадальные томики «Ича-Ича». Снова смех, Учитель в шутку возмущается, пытается что-то сказать, но не договаривает ни одного слова, а потом и вовсе скатывается обратно в стон. И когда на место стонов приходят вскрики — это сигнал к тому, что все начинается всерьез.

Скрипы и шорохи, вскрики и стоны — комната говорит ими со мной, вновь и вновь меня уверяя: все верно, все правильно, и теперь все будет так, как должно быть.

За окном — Новый год, часы на всю деревню пробили полночь, и за восторженными криками людей, за грохотом салютов и фейерверков комнату становится почти не слышно. Но в какой-то момент, в какой-то короткий миг тишины, столь же оглушительной, чем-то похожей на вакуум, — сквозь частокол грохота прорвался громкий, даже отчаянный стон Учителя и низкий, утробный рык Вожака. 

Вот и все.

Я фыркнул и, запрыгнув на стул и покрутившись на нем, лег. За окном продолжало грохотать, люди кричали и смеялись от счастья, и даже если у кого-то не сбылось их желание или так ожидаемое ими новогоднее чудо — счастья и радости от наступления нового года это не уменьшало. Новый год, новый поворот в жизни, и в конечном итоге именно в эту ночь все, что ни есть лучшего — еще впереди.

Комната моих людей еще наверняка будет разговаривать этой ночью, но, уж так и быть, я больше не стану подслушивать ее интимные разговоры. В конечном счете, все, что мне было нужно, я уже узнал.

А вот поспать будет совсем неплохо. В конце концов, спать в новогоднюю ночь хочется точно так же, как и во все другие.

***

Утром мои люди встали одновременно — и поздно, что наглядно показывало, во сколько они оба вчера умудрились заснуть. Первым, как ни странно, на кухню пришел Вожак — в одних штанах, босой, взъерошенный и сонный, но такой довольный, что зависть брала. На плечах у него появились новые, весьма характерные отметины, которыми, судя по всему, он очень гордился. Прищурившись на свет, он оглядел кухню, посмотрел на меня, хмыкнул и сел за стол. Пожалуй, мы могли бы сейчас поговорить, но зачем? Все ведь и так было без слов понятно — по одному его насмешливо-довольному взгляду и запаху.

Учитель вошел в кухню немногим позже — в отличие от Вожака, полностью одетый в домашнюю одежду и с аккуратно зачесанными в хвост волосами. Он тоже глянул на меня, почему-то покраснел, но все же подошел к Вожаку и легко, с улыбкой взъерошил и без того спутанные пряди. Вожак хмыкнул и потянулся за его рукой, подставляясь под новую ласку.

Я лег и положил голову на лапы, довольно ухмыляясь. Честное слово, смотреть и умиляться на них. Но самое главное не увидишь глазами — главное можно только почуять безошибочным нюхом, которым славятся суммоны: запах, который теперь окутывал их, изменился. Теперь он стал одним на двоих — огонь и вода, мокрые камни и раскаленные, вместе они давали причудливый аромат, который, как метка, горел на них обоих принадлежностью друг другу. И вот теперь они — точно пара, которой всегда должны были быть.

Я прикрыл глаза и представил, что будет дальше. Пожалуй, я достаточно знаю людей, чтобы предсказать, что все будет непросто — ой как непросто, и сложности начнутся в первый же день. Ведь люди, хоть и потеряли абсолютный нюх, променяв его на свою смешную конечность и возможность ходить на двух лапах, подсознательно воспринимают значение запаха, и изменения в Вожаке и Учителе определят наверняка. К ним будут приставать — «ты сегодня какой-то не такой, рассказывай, что у тебя случилось?»; и Учитель будет смущаться, краснеть и отводить глаза, давая поводы для бурных сплетен, а Вожак, некоторое время таинственно помолчав, в конце концов расскажет все, от начала и до конца — он не привык стесняться подобных вещей и готов с гордостью нести свое счастье. И вот что начнется тогда, я предсказать не берусь. 

Одно я знаю точно: и Вожак, и Учитель справятся со всем, что выпадет на их долю, и теперь уже их ничто не разлучит. Такие уж они есть, эти упрямые, невыносимые, постоянно ругающиеся друг с другом люди.

Мои люди, которым я помог друг друга найти.


End file.
